Demon King
by fireflash166
Summary: A/U full summary inside... The world is ruled by vampires, they come into city and towns and salvage and take what they want.what will Elena do when Damon and his followers come mystical falls, can she save herself or lose hers self to the demon king?
1. save us

A/U!

Summary: The world has been taken over by vampires. The humans are trying to create a truce with the vamps, but the vamps want complete control, Elena learns this when the Tyrant vampire king, Damon Salvatore comes to her hometown with his covenant… can she save her town… or will she lose herself to the mysterious Salvatore.

Ch 1. Save us….

Elena Gilbert walked through the courtyard of her high school with her best friend, Bonnie, heading homeroom. They took their time talking about the past week and how the their new history teacher, Alaric, he seemed just a bit strange. Not just because he'll only go by his first name, but Bonnie and Elena just felt like something was a bit off with him.

"He just give off this strange vibe. I've never seen a teacher like him before… not to mention he's hot" Bonnie told Elena.

"Yah, well I'm not one to be crushing on the teacher but he's not bad. It's just weird him not answering to his surname…." Elena was cut off as the town bells were sounded…..

Bonnie and Elena along with the rest of the town stood silent for a moment, taking in what the bells were telling them….Vampires….

Mystic Falls hadn't had vampires since the Civil War era… Elena had heard about other places being attacked by the vamps… each covenant had their fame… most infamous for the death they leave behind…. The entire town was frozen in fear…. Elena looks up at the sky towards the scorching sun… wishing for a second that the myth of vampires and sun was true. Her thoughts were cut off as a huge crow fly's towards her….

As she ducks trying to avoid the rabid bird she hears the sudden screams around her and she see's the invasion had begun... everyone is running towards the church, as they ran some were torn from the crowd and butchered by the vampires.

They came from every direction. There was no where safe to run. No where to seek salvation. No where to survive.

Elena suddenly felt a tug at her arm and looked to see Bonnie start to drag her towards Fells church where the town will gather and hope to meet with the leader of this group of vamps. If it wasn't too late. It was possible at times to create a truce by offering to the vamps and the town would be safe, but would this be true for this time.

All Elena could see was blood and fear as they ran, they found her brother, Jeremy on the way there, he told them that their parents were already at the church waiting for them.

It seemed like and eternity before they finally reached the church. The church was packed to the walls. Elena tried pushing through the crowd to find her parents but she couldn't see them. She had lost Bonnie and Jeremy somewhere in the disoriented crowd. She heard cries of pain and fear by those around her. She saw others comforting their family and friends, and some trying to nurse the injured. Elena froze as she saw Vicky, one of her friends younger sisters, Matt was holding her as if life depended on it… but Elena could see that there was no saving Vicky, her lifeless eyes stared back at Elena staring into her soul. Her body covered in blood, her neck looked as if it had been nearly severed. _How is this happening? How can a race be so cruel? _Anger and fear ran through Elena at that moment. She felt the defiance running through her veins. She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't….

"Silence!" Elena as well as the rest of the town looked up towards the roof. A man… no a vampire… was standing on a plank staring down at crowd, his dark brown hair fell on his face as he examined the crowd. Elena took her eyes from the man and suddenly became very aware of the vampires surrounding the entire church and town. Where ever she turned she saw one, there was no way any of them were getting out of here. Not alive anyway… Elena felt tears of anger and despair weld up in her eyes, but she refused to cry, now was not the time to cry.

The man spoke again " Let me introduce to you… our leader and king…. My brother Damon Salvatore. At the signal the crow that had nearly decapitated her just a few minutes early flew through and open window and towards the podium. The bird began to morph before it reached the ground and suddenly the bird was a man… one of the most handsomest men Elena had ever seen. She was entranced by him for a moment, his black button up left nothing to imagine as it hung to his body. His Dark black hair falling over his deep blue eyes. Eyes that could see through ones soul it seemed. But she saw something else in those eyes as his blue eyes scanned the terrified crowd filled with whispers and cries, Evil, this man was evil…

As Damon spoke the entire crowd grew silent…. His deep voice entranced everyone. " We are just passing through… no need to be alarmed." His devilish smiled revealed. "we'll just take what we want and then we'll be gone…" with a hand signal towards his brother, the vampire moved in a flash, Elena scanned around her trying to find out where they had gone. And then she saw him. The brunette Salvatore had taken Calorline Forbes in his grasp. She screamed. They were going to take her. Caroline had been one of her best friends for years, sure they had lost touch for this past year but she still cared for her. Elena looked around to see if anyone would save her. No one moved, fear and shame filled their eyes. They were going to let Caroline be taken so that they would be safe, they were going to sacrifice her….

"Leave her alone!" Elena took a moment to realize the words belonged to her. The people around her gasped and looked at her with sudden surprise and fear. The king who had not moved from his previous spot jerked his head toward her direction… Elena tried to avoid his gaze by looking towards her captured friend and the monster holding her hostage… He looked angry, angry enough to kill. Elena felt a cold chill run down her back, she turned quickly and found herself face to face with the beautiful demon which she had been entranced with just moments ago. She found herself lost in his eyes, forgetting for a moment the situation she was in.

"You must be very stupid." His words brought her back to reality and she felt the defiance run faster in her blood and she would not give in.

"I don't give in to bullies and tyrant if that's what you mean." Elena didn't even know where those words came from. She just knew that the anger building inside her core was ready to pounce… The king stared down into her brown eyes, Elena couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

Damon looked from the girl to his brother, only gave a nod. And suddenly Caroline was thrown to the ground, the younger Salvatore looked angry.

Damon looked back to Elena and after a moment of silence "Then I guess you will just have to do.." and with those words Elena's life as she knew it was taken away from her… she couldn't even remember anything except the look in his eyes as she was taken away by his minions, She heard cries..Bonnie, Jeremy, her parents… the crowd grew smaller the farther she was dragged away but he was always visible… the demon king… with his eyes never leaving hers. The last thing she remembers before blacking out was him disappearing and the forsaken crow flying away from the place he had once been…


	2. A whole new world

Ch. 2 A whole new world

When Elena finally came to, everything around her seemed fuzzy. _Where am I?_ she asked herself as she tried to steady her vision and take in her surroundings. She felt cold hard stone below her, no wonder her body felt so rigid and uncomfortable. Within a second her memories of the past events came to her as if it had it her in the back of the head.

She jolted up to her feet, forgetting her balance and nearly falling to the ground the instant she came up… She felt herself falling and waited for that hard blow to the brick floor but it never came. She then realized that someone's arm was wrapped around her waste.

Startled she turned towards her savior and found it was the very man who had brought her to his hell. The Vampire King, Damon Salvatore was staring back at her with his Demon Blue eyes staring deep into Elena's Soul, for a moment she found herself once again entranced with his beauty. It wasn't until he spoke that she remembered what he truly was…

"You should be more careful, it would be a shame if you found yourself dead the first day of your new life…"

His words began to sink into Elena…"New Life? And what kind of life is that exactly? What do you plan on doing with me? Using me? Am I going to be your slave and you'll throw me to one of you oh so worthy subjects as a reward for their valiant work? Or is it that you are short a few Vampire Brides, am I to be changed? So that I can gain the same Dammed fate that awaits you and your kind?" The anger in Elena's soul was spitting out flames with every word. Elena couldn't remember a time when she had been so angry, but then, she had never been in a situation such as this.

The demon king stood still staring without a blink as she threw her hatred towards him, raising an eyebrow as she came to a halt. She took a deep breath still raging with anger but waiting for him to fight back. He did nothing… Not a thing… just stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity. His gaze began to make Elena more and more uncomfortable she had to look away from his eyes to the floor a few times but she always found herself looking back to him.

_How can someone this beautiful be so evil?_ Elena found herself thinking, she stopped herself quickly from the thoughts. _No! He isn't he's evil, the devil… the devil king… _And then finally he spoke.

He brought his face to hers noses almost touching and stopped. "Watch yourself little one, learn your place." His voice was cold and monotone. Elena did not know what to think, His tone did not seem threatening but it did seem somewhat dangerous… she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Enjoy your stay, I'll be sure to let my men know your more than willing to please them when they have been **Valiant **as you say…" and with those words he turned from her and vanished into the darkness.

Elena found herself staring into the shadows he had left behind, feeling for the first time in her life, true and utter terror. She fell to her knee's and began to sob, trying to hold back the tears and cries of pain and fear, not wanting to express weakness, but she couldn't stop it from emerging any longer, It was inevitable, her life was over. She was only thankful no one else could witness her weakness.

Little did she know, the demon king leaned against her prison door, staring out into space, and unreadable expression across his face, as he listened to her cries and pain….

Authors note: thanks for the reviews guys! I really didn't think anyone would read my stuff lol, but all the reviews encouraged me to continue with this story. I've actually been planning for this story for a while, sorry if the chapters are really short they should get longer with time. Anyways, till next time! Please review and let me know what you think, constructive critics is welcomed!


	3. hell on earth

Ch. 3 hell on earth

Elena once again awoke on the cold hard floor; all of the past events came back to her before she even opened her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, and even in the darkness she could make out a figure standing near her, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, just staring down at her.

The figure took a few steps closer; Elena became consciously aware of her situation and bolted up from her sitting position. Within seconds she found herself face to face with the younger Salvatore whom she had seen the day of the raid. His deep hazel eyes basking into hers.

Neither moved nor dare blink for what seemed like hours, until he broke the silence.

"Why did you save her?" his words were filled with malice and wonder, he tilts his head while waiting for an answer, staring at her as if she is the most curious creature that existed.

"Caroline? Because she's my friend, I wouldn't expect you to know the meaning of such a thing, it must sound so foreign to your ears." She showed no fear or regret of her words, she held his gaze with strength and defiance… waiting for him to do something, hit her, bite her, maybe even kill her…..

He through his head back in a fit of laughter, Elena couldn't mask her surprise by this action , not knowing if this was good for her or bad. She stepped back awaiting the rage that would follow.

It never came, he calmed himself and looked towards this daring human girl, smile plastered on his face.

"You are something aren't you? Are you not afraid of me, of what I am? What I can do?"

"I'm terrified, but I won't let fear control me and I won't let you gain the satisfaction that scaring me will give you the reactions you want" She spoke these words with her head held high waiting and waiting for the younger vamp to try something..

"Well perhaps I could try another method, one I think you'll enjoy far more than killing you." His voice was slow and deep, Elena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. The young vamp took a few steps closer to her until her had her pinned against the cold hard stone wall, his hands either side of her head, he moved his face closer to hers. She tried to turn away, closing her eye's hoping this wouldn't happen…..

"ENOUGH" a new voice sounded from the door way, Stephan and Elena turned towards the beacon of light in which the demon king observed them from. His deep blue eyes fixed dangerously on his younger brother. "Out Stephan, remember your place." His words came out as if he had spat poison toward his brother.

Stephan stiffed besides Elena and began to walk towards the light, just as he was passing Damon he gave a sideways glance than one final look back towards Elena, and with his devilish smile vanished….

Elena and the King were left in her dungeon alone, Damon still staring out the door his brother had just left, Elena trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"How are you feeling?" His words were unexpected and for a moment Elena hesitated with an answer, not knowing how to respond.

"How do you think? I've definitely been better that's for sure." She saw the smallest hint of a smirk on his face but it was gone as quickly as it came. He walked towards Elena with a stride that meant business.

"Do you realize who it is your talking to?" she stared up into his eyes and tried to put up her brave front. "Damon Salvatore, King of the Demon Vamp clan"

He continued to stare her down "Hm so you must be stupid then because you seem far from ignorant." Elena chose not to respond and stared back into his cold deep blue eyes with stubbornness.

"I'll be back later, I expect full cooperation, you're being moved to a more….comfortable area, unless of course you are enjoying sleeping on stone in the dungeons."

His words surprised Elena to the point where she barely comprehended what was going on. Damon merely smirks at the sight of her reaction and turned to leave… as he reached the door turned back to the still stunned human girl and said

"It's best you stay away from Stephan…" with these final worlds he disappeared with the light and Elena was once again left to ponder in the darkness.

Authors note: well what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Welcome

Ch.4 welcome

It seemed like hours before Elena was taken out of the dungeon. She was escorted through dark narrow tunnels, which walls held pictures of what seemed to be past kings of the clan. Elena tried to keep her eyes forward while sneaking a few glances around in the hopes of finding an exit. She wasn't stupid enough to go for it right away, without a doubt she would be torn apart before she even made it to the door. No she knew she had to be smart about this, she would find the door and remember the way, and when all are occupied she will make a run for it.

Finally the narrow tunnel came to an end and she entered what looked to be an enormous ball room. Decorated as if for a masquerade, there were streamers and masks hanging from the chandelier. On the walls were abstract paintings full of color and life. This was the opposite of what she expected, maybe it was just because she was so used to the dark and gloomy dungeon she expected the entire house to be the same. House? No this was much more than a house, the more she walked the bigger the building became to her, this was a castle.

She was directed towards another hallway, as they walked she passed a couple of female vamps walking towards them, as they passed they stared Elena in the eye and gave both devilish smiles, and she remembered, those were two of the vamps who had tried to destroy her town. She took another look at the vamps guiding her and recognized them as well.

Her heart began to race, not knowing whether to be afraid for her life or grateful for still being alive. They hadn't tried to kill her like they had before. They finally came to a halt in front of a huge door. They opened the door and pushed her in, she fell to the ground but caught herself with her hands, angered she turned her head towards the door, dark hair whipped out of her face only to see the door being shut. She jumped up and tried to pull the door open but it was no use, the door was locked tight.

She looked through the little keyhole only to see two new vamps standing outside her door as if they were guarding Buckingham palace. Giving a sigh of frustration, Elena gave up and turned to look at her new prison.

To her surprise this room was as nice as the ballroom she had just seen. It wasn't as big but it was big. Her whole house could fit in this room. Her king size bed lay against the wall with curtains hanging around it. She had a bathroom the to her left which was equally as huge, she could have said her bath was a pool. She continued to explore in wonder. She reached for a cabinet like door and inside she found the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, as well as casual clothes but they held nothing on the ball gowns she was bewildered with. There was one of every color, every style, and they were all her size….

She heard a click behind her as he door swung open. She turned in a fright and saw Damon standing not two feet away from her. "What do you think?" his devilish smile came all the way up to his eyes, Elena felt the sudden need to smack it off his face but knowing the consequences she held back.

"It's nice…" holding his gaze with her cold hard one.

He chuckled a bit, and started walking towards the gold and blue curtains at the end of her room and swung them open. The light that shone through blinded Elena for a minute, she had not seen sunlight in a while, her eyes took their time to adjust and she began to see more clearly, straight across was another section of the palace, she walked closer to the window to see more. There was a magnificent garden below her that lasted for what seemed to be miles, It was surrounded by castle walls, with no way to escape.

"Lovely isn't it" Damon whispered into her ear. "I had it made years ago, it was used as an execution center late 17th century but that seems so out of date now, don't you think" he looked to Elena and she just looked back at him refusing to answer. "I expect you for dinner tonight," he said abruptly as he began to walk away.

Elena turned towards him in surprise, "Dinner?" he stopped and turned towards her with a humorous face, "Yes, Dinner, as in the final meal of the day? We vamps need food too, we don't just drink blood you know, be ready by 6, I'll send Rose up to help." And with that he walked out of the room locking the door behind him, leaving Elena staring at it speechless….

A few moments later she heard a knock at her door , and in walked a beautiful women with a pixie cut hair do and a smile that went from ear to ear. She wore a long black dress gown that came to her ankles and accessorized it with lovely gold earring and a necklace to match. She looked toward Elena and greeted her with a hug.

"Hello Elena, I'm Rose, It's lovely to finally meet you." Elena found herself speechless for a few moments but found her voice after a minute and said "Hi…" being all she could get out. Rose let out a giggle as she looked at Elena, "well a woman of few words, most men like that but in all honesty I think those type of women are a bore, but from what I've heard you're not like that at all, are you? You seemed to have very much to say indeed. " Elena's eyebrows rose up in surprise, not knowing whether to take her words as offensively or as a complement.

"I don't stand around and let my friends get hurt and just take bullying from a tyrant who is used to getting all he wants if that's what you mean." Her response had Rose nearly on the floor with laughter.

"haha oh dear haha, you really are a spit fire aren't you! Hahaha, oh, I like you!" she took Elena's hand and looked her into the eyes and said "I think we're going to be great friends."

Elena saw sincerity and a warm kindness in her eyes…. And found herself actually hoping that it was true, she would have a friend in this dark place after all.

Meanwhile….

"Bonnie are you sure about this?" Jeremy said as he followed Bonnie through one of the secret underground tunnels that lay beneath Mystic Falls. Tunnels that only moments ago he had never known existed.

"This is the only way to save her, we have to get Elena back. " she came to a halt at an entrance to at the end of the tunnel, Jeremy almost ran right into her, he caught himself before he tackled her forward by holding onto the edges of the entrance and looked around… his eyes became big with amazement as he looked around the ancient room they were about to enter…."whoa"

Authors note: sorry it's taken so long to update, first college tests coming up, let me know what you think!


	5. the start of something new

Ch. 5 The start of something new

Elena began to prepare for the much dreaded dinner,

"I could just not go" Elena stated as she stared coldly at the beautiful dress Rose was holding up towards her.

"Then he'd definitely kill you" Elena looked up from her trance in disbelief of Rose's statement until she saw the mischievous smile creep on Rose's face because of Elena's reaction.

"but really, if you don't go he will come here and drag you down kicking and screaming, probably tie you down to the chair if need be." Rose continued to speak to her while putting the complete outfit together.

Elena looked over her shoulders to the outfit on the bed and found herself amazed by its elegance. The dress was long and deep blue, it would probably come down to her ankles but fit her body all the way down. The earrings were dangling diamonds, real she could not tell…. Her strap on heals were silver and looked great with the dress. She saw Rose lay down a diamond necklace by the top of the dress, it was one of the most beautiful necklaces Elena had ever seen in her life.

"Well what do you think?" Elena found her concentration torn from the dress and brought towards Rose. She looked back to the dress once more before choosing to reply.

"I thought I was to attend dinner, not a ball." This brought a snicker from Rose.

"Here dinner is always a ball, we like to have our fun night to night. I'll leave you to get dressed and come back later to do your hair." And with these words Rose took her leave, leaving Elena to ponder her situation, or how to escape her situation…..

Meanwhile….

"You invited the girl brother?" Stephans voice was straight with frustration.

"She has been locked away far too long, I'll have her see us for who we really are, not what others believe." Damon never took his eyes off the wall in front of him as the fire illuminated the shadows of the room, he sat in an old fashioned chair that fit the castle style very well. Stephan stepped behind him holding onto the chair, bringing his mouth close to his brothers ear.

"Why? In all the years we have fought together, not once have you even flinched at the opinion of a mere human, they have their idea's made up, who are we to change them you said. What makes this girl so special that you care so much." Stephan waited for his brothers response, but Damon continued to look at the wall with persistence, Stephan took his leave, slamming the door behind him.

Damon looked towards the leather bound book on the table by his chair, debating whether to pick it up or leave it, his eyebrows come together in silent frustration as the war continues in his head. His lips purse together and his hand reaches towards the book. Before his hands reached it he let out a cry of frustration and knocked to book away from him onto the floor with a mighty force. With the way he was acting one would think the book was poison, something even the undead would fear, and perhaps it was, at least for Damon…

Meanwhile…

Jeremy walked into the cave after Bonnie, looking all around him in amazement. The walls were lit by glowing light and colors, the only thing he could even think could be similar enough to compare would be the northern lights on water.

"What is this?" he asked

"The witches past…my ancestors, when they died their powers were sent to this shrine so that one day, when the time came, the powers would transfer to a descendent in need" Bonnie explained almost as amazed as Jeremy but acting much more cool about it. She had been brought here once before, when she was a mere child. Her grandmother brought her and told her the stories of the great witches that were, all who had been in their family, who had risked their lives for the better of humanity, the forgotten hero's…

"So you're going to take these powers to save Elena? How the hell is that gunna work?"

"It's not that simple, I have to be given the powers, I have to prove myself to them." Jeremy could see the fear and determination then in Bonnie's eyes and knew that he would help her in any way he could.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie looked from the lights to Jeremy and let out a breath, "I don't know…"

Meanwhile…..

Rose had finished Elena's hair putting it half up half down. Her chocolate curls fell down her shoulders and her make-up was flawless. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but to think that she had never felt so beautiful before in her life.

"You look gorgeous!" Rose said as she hugged the seated Elena

"Thank you" after a moment's pause she brought the courage to ask the dreaded question "what should I expect tonight?"

"Just a normal dinner and a normal ball, their will dancing and food, and hot guys to play around with… haha… honestly you have nothing to be afraid of, no one will harm you, tonight is just a night full of fun and games."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and then the door opened to reveal the king dressed in a black suit. If Elena didn't hate him with all of her being she might have thought him handsome.

"Is she ready?"

"She is my lord" Damon turned to Elena and examined her head to toe, for a moment Elena could have sworn that his dark cold emotionless eyes showed a hint of… lust… but as fast as it came it left.

"I guess this will have to do" and with these words Damon reached for Elena's armed and dragged her away towards the ball.

_God Help me._ Elena thought to herself as she prepared herself for whatever might come…

Authors note: sorry to all following my story for how long it has taken me to upload, college takes up all the time I have, if I'm not studying I'm eating or sleeping. Thank you so much for reading and following my story, please review, I'd like to know what ya'll think about how the story is going and how I'm organizing it, if all the meanwhile's bug you let me know and I'll find another method. Well thanks guys and hopefully you'll hear from me soon!


	6. beauty and the beast

CH. 6 beauty and the beast  
>Damon dragged Elena all the way to the stair case, Elena stopped for a moment trying to rest her feet, the heels she wore were not fit for the pace in which he dragged her. As she rested her feet she looked down over the balcony and saw one of the most magnificent sites she had ever seen.<p>

The walls were decorated in flowered vines, there was a table in the middle of the crowd with a beautiful ice sculpture of an angel, all the people were dressed in elegant dress and each and everyone stood out in their own way, Elena had never seen so many beautiful people in one room, and now she is see's so many in one of the most beautiful rooms she believed existed.

As Elena looked around in amazement, Damon watched her attentively, he saw the sparks in her eyes as she was taken aback by the beauty that surrounded her, it brought a secret smirk to his lips. He stood at the top of the stair case just watching her watching everything else. It haunted him that out of all the beautiful things in the room, she was by far the most beautiful to him. He could not take his eyes of her, she stands with such elegance as it comes naturally to her, her grace and righteousness stands tall and calls to him.

"beautiful…" he did not realize that he had said this out loud until Elena's attention came to him, for a moment they looked into each other's eyes, this moment of secret desire passed between them.

Elena broke the trance and spoke, "yes, it is very beautiful" and with those words she turned back to look towards the dance floor, watching the guest sway with the classic music. It frightened her how lost she became every time she looked into his eyes, there was something there, something hidden that seemed to pull her towards him begging her to release it from its cold cage. She had to stop this, she can't think of anything but escape tonight, perhaps she could get away tonight. She took a sideways glance towards Damon and saw him still staring at her with an expressionless face. She quickly looked away and mentally slapped herself, if he continued to watch her like this all night, there would be no chance of her getting away, but what frightened her more, the thoughts of escape seem to leave her mind every time she looked at him….. she mentally shook her head and turned toward Damon.

"are you ready now? Or perhaps you would like to take a picture?" Damon said with a playful smile, a smile that Elena had yet to see before, a smile that could make her melt, a smile that had her smiling as well… and she took his awaiting hand and let him lead her down the stairs into the crowd…

Meanwhile….

Bonnie had been looking for hours through her grandmothers old spell books trying to find a spell that would allow her to access the power of the ancestors, still nothing.

She let out a sigh of frustration as Jeremy finally returned with dinner.

"Chinese."He handed the food to her and she looked up to him and thanks him, setting the book down into the pile of other disappointments.

"still no luck?" Jeremy asked as he sat down beside her.

"nothing, still nothing…" Bonnie looked away trying to tear the thought of her best friend being tortured by vampires every second that she keeps failing. "I have to find it, I have to, if anything happens to her…" Bonnie's words faded off as she began to cry.

Jeremy quickly set his food down and reached for bonnie and held her close to him trying to reassure her that they would not rest until Elena was safe.

Back in the ballroom….

"So, I hear Damon has a new pet…" A blonde spoke to Stefan with a knowing smile.

"please Lexi, you know she's something more, he's keeping her for something big, or he would have killed her already." The thought of Elena angered Stefan to the point where he felt violent every time her name was mentioned.

"aww what's the matter? Does little Stefan fear that big brother doesn't love him no more." She said in a baby voice mocking Stefan. He just sneered at her. His attention was then directed towards the stair case which his brother now descended with a certain human who looked…. Beautiful…. He fought his mind and reminded himself of who she was, what she was, and what she had once been.

…

Damon and Elena were greeted by crowds as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

There were several who bowed to Damon but never took their eyes off of her… this made Elena realize that she is in a room full of vampires, deadly vampires, the severity of her situation came rushing back to her now.

Feeling her tense Damon looked to her and squeezed her hand as they walked through the crowd towards their seats. Strangely Elena felt it comforting, the unexpected kindness came as a shock to her but she took it, and felt safe for a moment.

They reached their seats at the head of the table and as Damon sat, so did the entire room. _So he does have the world at his beck and call…._ Elena thought to herself feeling extremely out of place, everyone around her was just so beautiful, and she was just so, so , plain… After everyone was seated Damon stood and the entire room went silent.

"Brothers and Sisters! We can celebrate today our days together, we'll always be family, we'll always protect one another, and we shall never betray one another…." With his last words his eyes drifted to Stefan who was seated on his left… who just looked up towards him and raised his glass to meet his brothers. The held a secret moment of communication and looked back to the crowd and together cheered, "to family!" the crowd around Elena cheered following the brothers and went back to their previous conversations as the food was brought out.

After everyone had ate the music came back on and the people returned to the dance floor, only a few remained at the table including Elena and Damon.

If she hadn't know better she would have said he looked nervous, he continued to look at his empty plate and steal quick glances in her direction. She chose to look away and watch the people dance, admitting to herself that she was a bit nervous.

Finally Damon stood up abruptly and pulled her from her seat. Taken aback she looks at him with her beautiful surprised eyes. They stare at each other for a moment taken nervous gulps. Damon tried to speak at least twice but nothing ever came out, he looked towards the floor and spoke…

"Would you like to dance?" Elena was taken aback by his question but looked towards the dance floor and saw that the waltz was beginning and that was her favorite dance, she looked back at him and said "yes" He looked up at her as if he had expected her to reject but only continued to look into her eyes for a moment then reached for her hand and let her to the dance floor.

As they danced the entire world around them became silent, it was just the two of them, for some reason no one else mattered. They spun and waltzed around the dance floor entranced by each other, neither saying a word, only enjoying the moment. Elena found herself wondering if this was the same man who had attacked her town, her family, the same man who had locked her in a dungeon after tearing her away from her loved ones. But for this moment Elena didn't want to think about such things, she wanted to enjoy feeling safe and happy for once in a very long time.

Damon couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was so beautiful . He remembered feeling this way only once before in all his time of living, and as he danced with Elena he found himself being a young man once again, dancing with the most beautiful being that existed… His mind brought him to a memory that he seemed to be reliving, dancing, smiling and laughing with hidden desire for each other, they had loved one another….but that was centuries ago…..as the music stopped Damon was brought back to the present and Elena continued to look at him in amazement he stared down at her as if the thoughts in his mind knew something she didn't and in part that was true. The only thoughts in his mind at the time were… _she has no idea…._

….

The rest of the night went smoothly and Damon and Elena took their leave after most had already said their goodbyes, Damon walked Elena back to her room and said nothing to her until they came to her door.

"This is your home now…you can go anywhere you want as long as Rose is with you, I want you to feel safe here." His voice and expression showed sincerity and Elena had no words to return, she merely nodded her head and walked into her room without looking back at him…. As the door closed she leaned against it and closed her eyes, he mind was full of controversial confusion, her expression torn as she looked around the room trying to gather herself.

Damon stood outside the door for only a moment more and took his leave towards his quarters, the entire way there Damon could think of nothing but Elena… how beautiful she was and how he had felt tonight as they danced…

As Damon entered his room he looked up to find an unwanted guest. Stefan stood in the corner holding a book, Damon realized what book Stefan was holding and with panic reached for it. "Put that down!" but before Damon could reach Stefan was on the other side of the room in a blink, and Damon knew it was too late, Stefan knew….

"Hiding something brother?" Stefan asked with mischief as he held up a small painting, of a young girl from what looked to be the 14th century…. A young girl who looked exactly like Elena…..

Authors note: well what did you think? Thanks for all the review and to the one who reminded me how to spell Stefan thanks! I have a friend who has the same name but spells it the way I did hah a guess that confused me. Anyways let me know what you think, and if I'm taking it a good way of if it's just weird, thanks guys!


	7. Unknown

Ch. 7 Unkown

Damon went to Stephan with his inhuman speed and held him off the ground by the neck. The fury showed in his now deep red eyes and long protruding fangs which snarled at Stefan.

If Stefan had been anyone else he might have found himself frightened, might… but he knows his brother, he knows that despite their differences, Damon could never bring himself to finish his own brother. They had too much of a history to just throw it all always.

"So this mystery girl does have something to do with your new guest then" Stefan spoke with difficulty as his neck was being crushed. Damon threw Stefan across the room and tore the picture from his hand.

" this is none of your business!" Never before had Stefan seen his brother so….angry…. no not angry… afraid… but what did he have to be afraid of?

Damon couldn't think straight, he didn't think anyone would ever discover his secret, and yet here he was without a word to say, frightened that his brother would ruin everything just as things were starting to set in place.

"Who is she Damon?" Stefan stared hard at his brother waiting for the truth

" Elena is a human whom we took from her village." The answer insulted Stefan's intelligence.  
>"you know that's not what I meant! Who is that girl in the picture? And why does our new guest seemed to hold such a remarkable resemblance to her?...answer me Damon!" Stefan grew impatient with his brother, if it's anything he hates most is lying and deceit.<p>

Damon looked at his brother with tired and defeated eyes " I will tell you, just not tonight, but I promise soon… soon you will know everything, and with that Damon walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving a very frustrated Stefan standing alone, with nothing but the fire to shed light on his angered face.

Elena blinked awake trying to put together the memories of the night before, separating truth from dream. She felt as if she had seen a new side of Damon, one which was well good. She had only ever seen him as a heartless monster before but now she found herself having doubts of his character in the back of her mind. She brought herself out of the bed as she heard a knock on her door, Grabbing the robe by her bed and tying around her waist as she made her way towards the door she stopped only a foot away.

_What if it's Damon? What do I say? How will I act? Did last night change anything?_

Summoning the courage Elena brought her hands to the door handles and took a deep breath as she pulled the double doors open. He eyes grew big with surprise as she looked at the person in front of her, not sure how to react to such an unexpected visit…  
>"Hello Elena, good night sleep I trust?" Elena's wall was brought right back up as she began to hide her fears once again, ready for anything to come her way.<p>

"Stefan, what can I do for you?"

Damon held no sleep that night, all of the thoughts of the night before, the dinner, Elena,….Stefan….. all of it haunted him through the night. He had been so careful to keep her a secret, even from herself, she had no idea what was going on, nor did he ever wish her too. He had to keep Stefan away from her and the truth, if he were to know of the past… it would be the death of him… and his love, just like last time…..

_Flashback_

_ Damon stood frozen with fear in front of a little cottage hidden in the woods. He could smell the blood, he smelt it from miles away, "please God don't let it be like this" He finally moved his feet in a zombie like trance, so frightened of what he would see when he opened that door. He slowly pushed the door too, he felt empty inside only allowing himself to look at the ground below him….. the floors stained red, red with blood… he looked farther up towards the fire place and her cold dead brown eyes stared back at him. His eyes grew wide, his mouth opens trying to cry out but nothing would come… He hesitantly walked to her body, now soaked in her own blood, there was so much blood. He fell to his knees and picked her up into his arms , cradling her to him as tears began to fall from his unblinking eyes. "Ahhhh! NO!" He screamed to nothing…..footsteps were heard from the door. Damon suddenly became alert and ready to kill. He looked to the intruder with his grief stricken face, red eyes and monstrous fangs. Only to drop in defeat as he saw the intruder, no, no, no, no, no, no! Kept chanting in Damon's mind. _

"_You have responsibilities, you have to time for these silly human emotions, forget her, forget this life, and come back to your rightful place as leader of the clan! This girl was in your way! Now she is no more, what will you do now? Come back with me, and we'll forget about this entire thing, no one else need know, we can look passed your mistakes!" the man crouched down in front of Damon and looked from him to the corpse in his arms. "well?" _

_Damon knew he was defeated, he knew the only thing he could do was leave, but he would make sure that one day, everything would be as it should, after all, he promised her, he promised they'd have their happily ever after… _

_Damon looked up to the man towering him with defeat in his eyes_

"_Yes Father."_

Damon was brought from his thoughts with a knock at his door, quickly becoming aware of his time and surrounding he fixed his demeanor and answered the door.

"What is it?" Damon was impatient from the troubling memories of his past, It took him a second to realize that it was Rose standing in front of him. "why are you here? You are supposed to be watching Elena."

"Forgive me, my king, but um.. well.. you see… the thing is…" He rambling began to irk the kings already thin patients "What is it!"

"She wasn't in her room when I went to wake her this morning." Rose spoke the words with a speed even she didn't realize she had, frightened of the kings reaction she cringed waiting for the consequences. But Damon just stared at her with his emotionless eyes, not blinking, and within seconds he was gone….

"What are your motives for bringing me here Stefan?" Elena asked as they strolled the gardens, she knew that he was up to something but she would not give him the satisfaction of witnessing her fear.

"Can't I ask a lovely lady to go on a morning stroll with me in this beautiful place?" Stefan said with a devilish smile, mischief hidden behind it.

"No, not when it's you and me, you have a reason behind it, you hate me after all." Elena kept her straight face.

"aw, I don't hate you, but here's a little secret, the reason I was so rude was well, that girl you saved… Caroline, she owes me something, she belongs to me, and you helped her get away… though I can see why my brother thought you to be more entertaining…" as he said all this he took steps closer and closer to her until they were face to face, almost close enough to kiss. He looked down at her with amusement mixed with lust…"perhaps I now understand why he was drawn to you.."

Elena didn't know what to do , she didn't want this, she didn't want to kiss Stefan, yet she found herself unable to move away, she had no choice, it would happen if she liked it or not….

She closed her eyes in anticipation for the dreadful deed but Stefan never brought his lips to hers, she heard a growl and then a loud thud. She opened her eyes to see that Damon, a very pissed off Damon, had thrown Stefan across the garden, he then turned to her with his devilish eyes, and for once Elena felt true fear, and this time she could not suppress it. He eyes grew wide as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away in a speed she could never match.

He brought her back to the room and threw her on the bed as slammed the door shut unaware that Rose stood right there. He then turned to Elena with his anger.

"I told you to stay away from Stefan!" Elena did not understand, and in an instant her fear became anger, she wasn't going to give into his bullying.

"You also said I was free to roam around as I please, did you not say just last night that this was now my home too?" Her voice was now just as high as his.

"I take it back! If it means you'll be irresponsible with your new freedom then you do not deserve such freedoms!" the anger surged in him threatening to explode, nothing but the image of Elena about to kiss….stefan… of all people made him sick, He could not bear the thought . " Your limited to this room from now on! You are not to leave unless Rose is there to escort you!"

"and what if I don't? you'll kill me?" Damon's immature way of handling this situation was beginning to test Elena's nerves, she didn't think about her being a prisoner to him, or that she was human and he vampire, she held herself equal to him and for somehow let him get to her in every way possible.

"Don't test me." Damon said with a low serious voice as he brought himself closer to Elena. All of the emotions of the past days flooding back to him. For a moment they both just stood there and stared at each other, testing each other, daring them to be the first to break the deadly silence.

And before Elena knew what was happening Damon had taken her in his arms and crushed his mouth onto hers. She didn't respond at first out of sheer surprise but then she found herself kissing him back just as passionately as his kiss. They fought for control for what seemed to be hours until Damon finally pulled away and looked into Elena's dazed eyes.

"Bet Stefan couldn't kiss you like that.." he said with a cocky smile and walked off with out another word, locking the door behind him leaving a confused Elena standing alone by her bed.

"DAMON!" he heard her voice come from hallways away after she finally came back to her senses.

He found himself confused by his actions and taken aback by the reality of everything which happened, which were happening…. After all these years, it could be right, there could be a happily ever after, but why did it have to be so difficult….


	8. Just let go

Ch. 8 Just let go

After what felt like hours of screaming into space, trying to get Damon to come back so she could give him a piece of her mind. How dare he kiss her! After yelling at her like that, Elena was fuming and her breathing became deep and hard, trying not to let her anger surface anymore. She took a moment to calm down. Walking over to her bed she took a seat and began to stare at the floor, he fingers slowly came up to her lips, as she touched them she remembered the kiss, how it had felt, how she had felt. That had been the best kiss she had ever had…and she had never felt such passion in any other kiss, granted she had only ever kissed a handful of guys, most inexperienced as it were. Her anger quickly transformed into confusion and wonder. She found herself wondering if it would happen again. Does she want it to? She let out a groan of frustration and fell backwards on the bed slowly falling asleep with only the kiss on her mind.

"_Katerina…" Elena found herself drawn to the voice which called the name, the name felt so familiar. Her body moved forward through doors in a small place she seemed to know very well, a cottage. She found herself speaking, "My love? Where are you?" She felt a sting of panic in her heart as there was no reply, and the panic turned to fear as she felt something move swiftly behind her she hesitated and slowly turned to face the intruder. Her face glowed with happiness as she saw who it was, it was him, the man she loved, the one she had been waiting for all this time. "You came for me" the smile on her face was unmatched to any other she had given before, words could not express the joy she was feeling right now. _

_The man touched her face with his hand and looked down at her lovingly "of course I came for you, I told you I would do anything for you, and now, now we can run away from this place and be happy with each other, no one else just you and me." This voice sounded so familiar to Elena she just couldn't place it, but she found herself acting and speaking against her will, it's as if she was in another persons body. She found herself wrapping her arms around the man in front of her kissing him with such passion she never knew existed. He kissed back and all of the thoughts in her head disappeared as she became entranced with the moment. His kisses were so powerful, yet so loving. She was lifted off the ground and into his arms, she felt them moving and then suddenly he set her down on something soft, a bed maybe. _

_The man came down and kissed her once more the kissed moved to her ear down to her color bone, after each kiss he would whisper how much he loved her and swore they'd be together forever, she only knew that she wanted that moment, right there, she didn't know this man but she knew they had a deep connection somehow. His hands moved over her body worshiping every inch of her, He went to the sting holding her dress tightly to her and she felt him loosen it, and she knew what was going to happen, and she wanted it, she wanted it so bad…. "Damon!" _

Elena found herself gasping for air from that dream. She sat up and looked around to see where she was only to find that she was back in her prison room as she put it. "what the hell" why had she had that dream, she thought it must have been because of the kiss Damon had given her earlier that night, but something felt off about that dream… it had felt so…real… Elena shook her head and set her head back on the pillow and told herself it was a harmless dream and she found herself fading off again.

Damon sat in front of the fire place holding a glass of whiskey as he gazed at the changing flames. Why had he kissed her? He might have ruined everything, did she even feel anything? How he hoped she did, what if she remembered, no of course not, that's impossible….

His mind became jumbled with thoughts that he became agitated and threw the whisky glass into the fire place, clenching his hands in frustration. This was not how it was supposed to be….. His mind began to drift and he found himself once again lost in a memory…

_Damon walked through the woods until he saw the hut he had been searching for all this time, it was the witches hut. Damon knew of the witches dislike for his kind but he felt he had no choice, this was the only way, he took a deep breath and moved forward to the door of the hut. Damon was about to knock but the door was thrown open from the inside before he had a chance, inside the door way was a wrinkled old lady who looked up at Damon with her all knowing eyes. _

"_I thought vampires were supposed to be faster that light….how long you be looking for me, too long that's whats I say" she started to turn back into her hut. "she looked back at Damon with an annoyed look in her eye, "well, are you'z a comin or what?" she gestured into her hut. "Oh tiz right, your kind can't enter with outz me permission. Well come in then!" _

"_Damon walked in, so you know that I've been looking, does that mean you know why?" _

_The old lady looked to him and gave an aged smile. "You seek to save your love, to make itz possible, you fear for her life, and youz fear you lose her."_

"_Yes, what can you do?" Damon looked at her with pleading eyes, eyes that the witch had never seen a vampire posses before. _

"_you'z forbidden to change her I presume. That father of yours see's that thes girl youz weakeness no?" the look in Damon's eyes gave her the answer. "well I seez only one thing, if you truly want to live all your life with her, why don'tz you change instead."_

"_Is that possible? I can be human? But How? Nevermind, yes I'll do it please." _

"_thatz what I thought, well it will take about a month for me to conjure the poison, youz have to just wait till then…"_

"_that's too long, my father will kill her before then, I need to change now, that way he will no longer have a connection to me and we can go as we please, I love her, I can't lose her." _

"_Hmmm… that is a predicatment is it not, hmmm… well I do this for you, give me a lock of her hair and I'll cast a spell, if she is killed beforez you turn human, youzll meet her again, in another life… well for her anywayz. I'll make it to where she will return from death, when me notz know, but what's a few hundreds of years waiting when you can have eternity with the one you lovez no?" _

"_What's your price?" Damon knew there had to be a catch, the witch was being too kind, what was in this for her…._

"_Protection, forz me and if you live to meet them my decendents, I wish your word that no harm will ever come to those with my blood, no matter how many generations havez past."_

_The price seemed small enough to pay. "Deal" and with that the deal was struck, he gave her a stand of hair from Katerina that had caught on his locket and she cast the spell, with that her returned to Katerina, returned to find that the happily ever after they had planned would have to wait a few centuries, he only thanks the stars that he made the deal with the witch when he did, otherwise they would never again be together, but to him that day could never come too soon. _

Damon found tears running down his face, anytime he thought of that era it brought him pain, but now the witches promise has been fulfilled, the only problem was getting Elena to fall in love with him all over again…. Just as she did when she was Katerina…. The only thing was….well he felt like he was going about it the entire wrong way….

Meanwhile, Stefan secretly watched his brothers turmoil from the door way, he had only ever once seen his brother this way in his years of existing….. why was he now, it had to do with the Elena girl, what made her so special, and who was that girl in the picture? All questions that he vowed to find the answer to… no matter the cost… and with that he slowly shut the door and walked away to ponder his own theories and hopefully discover the truth behind their beautiful guest upstairs….

Authors Note: SO SO SO SORRY for how long it took me to update, thing in life have been hecktic, well, please review! Let me know what you think, am I taking it the wrong direction? I can take it . Should the rating be kept the same or stepped up to M? the flashbacks to much? Well thanks for reading and have a wonderful thanksgiving!

PS I might be starting a new story soon as well so be ready ;-)


	9. Freedom

**Sorry for the delay everyone! But final's are finally over and I can now get back to doing what I enjoy. But first to respond to some of your feedback and questions **

**TRS – Yes so far that's how the story is going with Elena and Katerina, there may be some unexpected twists later on but those have yet to be decided. And I'm glad you like it, I'll admit I was a bit nervous about it. **

**M- thank you for your loyalty to my story and reading and reviewing every chapter, I appreciate the effort to give me feedback. **

**Also VERY IMPORTANT! I need help decided if I should changed this story to M-rated or not! If I change it then I will give more detailed love scenes, maybe not too detailed but it will be more, if you have an opinion either review or send me a private message and I'll decide by the next chapter. Thank you all very much!**

Chapter 9 – Freedom

Elena sat on her bed, staring at the door waiting for someone to come and save her from her boredom. _If he was going to imprison me in here, he could at least have given me a deck of cards or something._ Frustrated and defeated she let out a loud sigh and fell backwards onto her bed with her arms wide out.

Just as she hit the soft bed she heard her door handle moving and a lock being used. She shot up quickly curious to see if it would be a friendly face or not. She was disappointed as the tall dark and handsome king Salvatore walked in with an expressionless face.

At the sight of her most unwanted guest she gave a tut of disgust that didn't even compare to the displeasure shown on her face. She turned her head away from Damon refusing to acknowledge him any further, staring hard at the wall across from her with lip held tightly together.

Damon watched her reaction to his presence and he couldn't help but smirk at how cute she looked when she tried to pout. "Yes, it's nice to see you too." He crossed his arms across his chest , waiting for her to abandon her childish behavior. She merely gave him less than a second's glance and turned her body till only her back was facing him refusing to give in to his charm.

Damon rolled his eyes and gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, if you want to be that way. I guess I'll tell Rose that you're not interested in going out to the market with her…" Knowing this would draw her attention he began to walk out the door slowly waiting for her to react.

Elena's eyes widened and she turned her head to Damon in surprise. He stopped and looked at her with a smile. She tried to speak a few time but was unable to get any words to come out. She had to close her eyes and then open them again while pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked back at Damon to see him leaning smugly against the door way with his stupid smirk.

"Did you say the market? As in outside the castle?" She stood up slowly holding onto the post on the bed, looking at him skeptically, waiting for him to say she heard him wrong.

He took a deep breath before he started his speech. "Yes, but…" he continued before she could say anything to interrupt. "That does not mean anywhere, you will go only with Rose to the market, nowhere else, Rose may seem kind and she may show you friendship but remember her loyalties lie with me, and if you try to run away she will not hesitate to stop you. I will also have other warriors out guarding the market for other things but they are aware of your situation and they also will be watching you, these are my conditions."

By this point Damon was only inches away from Elena, She almost felt a little worried.She could just agree to these conditions and lie and try to escape anyway. But would she survive…she had to try!

Elena held her hand out and Damon looked at it with questionable eyes and then took it to confirm their deal. "Deal" Elena said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Good, get ready, Rose will be around in an hour and you shall leave then." He then turned to leave while Elena couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Damon stopped at the door not bothering to look at her when he talked. "I meant what I said the other night, I want you to feel welcome. I'm sorry for how I acted the other day with Stefan…I shouldn't have acted the way I did…anyway enjoy your time at the market." With those words he walked away from her leaving the door wide open and unlocked.

Elena looked towards where Damon had been standing, a little confused to his words. _Did he mean that? Or is he just bipolar?_ She shook her head and started to get ready while trying to connive a plan of escape.

Bonnie walked into Jeremy's room with a victorious smirk on her face. Jeremy looked up from his bed and studied her expression for a moment. "What's that look for?"

Bonnie's smile grew ten times bigger "I've just gotten us closer to Elena" Jeremy jumped of his bed looking at Bonnie as if she were a ghost. "how?"

"My Cousin lives in a small town a few miles from here, I was talking to her yesterday asking for her help because she studied under my grandmother longer than I, well she said that there is a group of vampires that live near her, said they have peace with their town because the vampires use their town as their market place.." Jeremy looked at Bonnie waiting for her to continue.

"We're going to the market."

Elena walked down the hall with Rose ready to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rose pulled out a blind fold from her bag.

Elena stared at it with disbelief and looked to Rose with pleading eyes. Rose gave her an apologetic look "I'm sorry Elena, but it's orders, I'll be able to take it off as soon as we get to the market."

Elena rolled her eyes in defeat and stood still as Rose put the blind fold on her and began to guide her away. _So much for my plan to finding the door…._

Once she felt grass underneath her feet she felt a sudden flash, as if a huge gust of wind had just hit her nearly knocking her to the ground. Her blind fold was then taken off and her surroundings were revealed to her. She looked around to see a street full of little outside shops, the market place she presumed. She turned around expecting to see the palace she had just stepped out with but was surprised to find nothing but tree's.

"Sorry for that, I forgot to warn you I'd be running, one of the perks of super speed, it's easy to get places. You ok?" Rose looked at Elena a little worried. Elena turned to her and smiled. "I'm fine just taken off guard. Where exactly are we?"

"I'm afraid all I can tell you is that it's the market place, we've come here since the colonization. We made a deal with the town's people's elders. We shop here with no issues and we protect them. Oh we need to go over there." Rose pulled Elena towards a small stand full of freshly caught fish. "we're having another party soon, and these will be a perfect entrée."

As Rose spoke with the owner of the stand she looked around her hoping to find an easy escape route. The market place seemed fairly normal to the ones from home, there were small jewelry stands, fruit stands, and all different knick knacks. Her eyes were roaming around as she saw two people walking away towards a dark alley, _Bonnie? Jeremy?_ Elena's mind began to spin, could it be true? There was no way they could have found her? Could they? Elena took a quick look towards Rose and found her preoccupied with the fisherman, arguing over the fish being overpriced. She took her moment and followed the two hoping that they were really Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Jeremy hurry up!" Bonnie walked fast through the alley looking back at her slow comrade.

"Well I'm sorry! I just didn't expect us to be roaming through all these dark suspicious alley ways, you know we could get jumped right!" Jeremy's edginess was obvious with his kept looking over his shoulder waiting for someone to attack.

Bonnie looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Good to know you have my back if something bad happens."

Jeremy stopped his movements looking offended, "Hey, I'd protect you! I'd just rather not have to."

Bonnie kept walking "How brave of you."

They kept walking through the dark streets until they finally reached a small house surrounded by dead trees and plants. "Holy? This is where your cousin lives! This looks like a place where the witch would cook Hansel and Gretel not help us save Elena from Vampires!"

"I said she was a witch, I didn't say she was like me, She's my cousin but there is a reason we haven't talked in years till now, but she promised me she'd give us information on the vampires that took Elena and that's all that important."

"Wait couldn't she help you figure out that ancestral power you're trying to get?"

Bonnie looked at him sharply. " Whatever you do please do not mention the ancestral power, she may help us with this but I never said she was an ally."

Jeremy nodded with wide eyes and walked behind Bonnie as they approached the dark house.

Elena walked through the dark alley's trying to find her way through, she had lost the shadows a few turnings earlier. "guys? Bonnie? Jeremy?" nothing, she heard something creeping behind her and she froze with fear. _Omg I'm going to die? After all this, I'm going to die here….._ She closed her eyes ready to except her fate when a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"AHHHHH!"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I should be updating sooner than I did last time now that finals are over. Please let me know what you think! And please don't forget to vote on the stories ratings, T or M? **


	10. Deja Vu

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I should be updating sooner than I did last time now that finals are over. Please let me know what you think! And please don't forget to vote on the stories ratings, T or M? **

**So I still haven't decided whether or not to change the rating, I'd like some more votes if possible please. But I promise by the next chapter there will be a decision, ok.**

**Previously:**

Elena walked through the dark alley's trying to find her way through, she had lost the shadows a few turnings earlier. "guys? Bonnie? Jeremy?" nothing, she heard something creeping behind her and she froze with fear. _Omg I'm going to die? After all this, I'm going to die here….._ She closed her eyes ready to except her fate when a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"AHHHHH!"

**Chapter 10 Déjà vu**

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Stefan stood before her with a mischievous smile.

Elena stared wide eyes at him out of breath waiting to see what his next move would be. She didn't trust him, and the fact that Damon didn't even trust him and they're brothers made her that much more uneasy about his presence. "It's fine, I was just a bit lost." She held her ground and tried to retract her fear and put on her brave façade.

Stefan gave a short chuckle and looked around at their surroundings.

"Oh, I just thought you made a habit of walking around dark and dangerous alleys in a town full of vampires." His sarcasm brought Elena's sour mood to a higher irritation.

"Yes well it is every girls dream to be swept off her feet by a dark mysterious hero, did you hear my calls of distress and decide to rush to my rescue or do you have another reason for being here?" Any sign of fear that had once shown had completely disappeared by now as she stood before him with a stone stubborn expression waiting for a comeback.

Stefan began to laugh uncontrollably at this point, confusing Elena, she looked around and back at Stefan not knowing how to react. Once Stefan regained his composure he looked back to Elena.

"Oh, I think I might have finally discovered why my brother is keeping you around, you're just so damn cute." He went to pinch her cheeks only to have her slap his hands away and then go for his face.

He grabbed her arm before she could make contact with his face. "Or is it the fire in your eyes when you're angry?" His grip was dangerously tight, and Elena felt a twinge of fear in her heart, she could have sworn that his eyes glowed red for a second.

"There you are Elena, I've been looking all over for you!" Rose appeared out of the darkness just in time. She walked up to Stefan and took Elena's hand out of his grasp.

"See you around Stefan." Her friendly voice didn't go with her threatening glare as they walked back towards the crowded market leaving Stefan in the dark alley.

Bonnie and Jeremy stood in front of the door, hesitant. Each looked to the other as if daring them to make the first move. Jeremy shook his frantically with wide eyes refusing to step any further.

"fine" Bonnie then took one quick step giving two loud knocks before moving back to Jeremy as if the door had stung her. Despite her obvious fear, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the coming face to face with her cousin, blinked a few times and held her head up ready for whatever may come.

They stood there for what seemed a minute unmoving, staring at the door.

"Well, looks like she isn't home, let's come back later." With that Jeremy began to walk away but Bonnie pulled him back by his arm just as the front door was thrown open with a giant gust of wind.

Nobody was there to greet them, just an empty hallway. They both stayed where they stood and looked into the house, wondering what had thrown the door open.

"Hello?" Bonnie called out lifting her eyebrow as she examined what little of the house she could see. She could feel Jeremy's arm shaking in her grasp and she felt herself tremble just a bit.

"BOO!" Jeremy let out a scream as both he and Bonnie involuntarily jumped from the sudden fright. Bonnie quickly turned to reveal the intruder only to come face to face with the very person they had come to see.

"Hello little cousin" the witch said with a crooked smile revealing her rotting teeth.

Elena and Rose continued their ventures in the market with no further mention of the previous events. Elena knew that Rose was upset and she felt that trying to talk to her would cause Rose to voice her displeasures.

Elena looked to Rose as she followed her around the market and began to wonder what would have happened if she had escaped. What would have happened to Rose?

Rose has grown to be her only friend in this prison, the only one to make her forget that she was there against her will, at least for a little while. If she had escaped when Rose was in charge of keeping watch on her, what would Damon do to her?

Images began flashing through Elena's mind of Rose being tortured and killed in various ways, screaming as her eternal life came to an end.

"Elena?" Roses voice came from behind and brought Elena back to reality. Blinking a few time to regain her composure she finally realized that tears had started to flow down her face. She quickly wiped her face dry and turned to face Rose.

"Yes?"

"I was saying we should head back soon, it's getting late and you must be tired." Rose seemed ignorant of the internal distress Elena was pulling herself from. If there was anything Elena prided herself with it was her ability to hide her emotions.

"Right whatever you say." Elena had lost all desire to escape, all she wanted to do now was get back to her room and forget about her previous thoughts.

They walked to the end of the market and Rose began to get all of her things together to get ready for her super speed run. While standing there waiting for Rose, Elena began to look around at the old houses. All seemed to be ancient, broken down, ready to crumble.

Before she knew it she found herself walking towards one of the old houses as if drawn to it somehow. She was no longer in control of her body, it moved on its own. The old building she found herself approaching looked almost torn down. There was little left of it except for some of the walls, the ceiling was gone and the interior was exposed to the harsh outside world. The doorway stood but there was no door, above where the door would be seemed to be an old store sign.

Elena stopped right before she could walk through the doorway. She couldn't figure out why she had come over there but before she could ponder any longer she felt a rush of nausea run through body, she began to feel dizzy as she looked around. Everything began to spin, things began to blur, her mind felt fuzzy, and and ….and ….

_ She blinked a few times and found that she had regained her composure pressing her hand to her head. She looked back at the store and briefly forgot why she had been there in the first place. She grabbed her basket from the ground and walked towards the door. _

_ "You don't want to go in there!_" _She gasped and turned to the stranger leaning against the corner of the store. She was taken aback at first by his handsome looks. His deep black hair fell just above his eyes, he wore a loose white tunic with black pants and black riding boots. She looked into his deep blue eyes and for a moment thought she was looking into the eyes of an angel… _

"_The store." He motioned to the door she had been about to open with his eyes and hand then went back to his previous composure with his arms crossed leaning against the corner. He gave her a smirk which made her melt. This feeling seemed foreign to her and it angered her that such a stranger made her feel like that and even more that he had the audacity to address her in such a manner. _

"_Excuse me?" Her posture appeared annoyed when she looked at the stranger with daring eyes, clenched jaw, and the hand not holding the basket on her hip. _

"_I said, you shouldn't go in there." Once again he pointed towards the door. She felt her stubbornness well up as she looked at the stranger with suspicious eyes. _

_She gave him one look up and down and then decided to just dismiss him as a crazy loon trying to get her attention and perhaps her money. She looked away from those intriguing blue eyes and continued to walk into the store. _

_ As she was opening the door she forced herself not to look back at the strange man, but she could not stop her mind from wandering who he was and why he seemed to intrigue so much. _

_She looked back up as she shut the door ready to ask Elijah for her usual but what she found brought her eyes wide with surprise, and fear._

_Elijah lay on the floor blood pouring from his neck, cold dead eyes staring back at her with the fear of his last moments frozen on his face. She wanted to scream but nothing came out as her mouth gaped open. She was frozen in her spot, not knowing what to do or where to go she just kept staring at Elijah's body. _

_A sound from the other side of the room made her jump and look towards the commotion. _

"_Well, Well, look what we have here lads! Looks like we're getting two for one today." She looked towards the intruders, only three were visible, she didn't know if there were more she just knew she was in trouble. _

_She looked for a way out but found herself trapped, then suddenly remembered the door was just behind her. She made a run for it._

_In a blink the main guy was in front of her blocking her only exit. Her eyes grew wide in fear, he had moved in with inhuman speed. He began to laugh and his colleagues followed his lead, each blocking her from every direction, no matter where she turned there was one of the goons. _

_She turned back to look at the one who had blocked to door, waiting to see what would happen. He seemed to be his leader, he was surely the one to call the shots, to determine her fate. _

_She looked down and realized that Elijah's body was at her feet, his face facing away from her but his neck exposed, she could see the blood stains on his shirt where it had poured onto the floor. But the thing that got her attention the most were the two puncture wounds on his neck_

_She then looked back towards the intruder in front of her, and saw him smile dangerously revealing his deadly fangs. VAMPIRES! _

_The reality of her situation hit her then and she knew she was going to die, she felt tears weld up but refused to expose her fear to these demonic creatures. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she held her head high waiting for her untimely death. _

_She held her eyes shut tightly trying not to flinch when she heard swift movement and a few bumps. She waited to be hit or bit but nothing game. She opened one eye to see why they were delaying it for so long but opened both in surprise as she saw all of the intruders on the floor grey as a stone with a stake in each of their chests. _

"_I told you not to come in here." She turned to find herself face to face with the stranger from before. She didn't know what to say, she was in shock from everything that had happened, but she found herself calm while looking into his eyes. The eyes of an angel? _

"_wha?" she tried to speak but still nothing would come. He gave her the same devilish smirk which had made her melt just minute before and found that now it made her almost loose all of her composure. _

"_My name is Damon, It's an honor to meet you, miss…?" he took her hand and bent his head as if to kiss it but stopped when his lips were inches away looking to her waiting for her to speak. _

_It took her a moment but she finally regained her composure _

"_Katerina, my name is Katerina." _

Everything became fuzzy again and she saw everything around her spinning, She tried to stay up but found herself falling.

"Elena!" She heard his voice and opened her hazy eyes trying to protect her eyes from the light of the shining sunset.

He was there holding her in his arms looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Damon?" and then everything went black again.

**AU: alright that's all I got right now, hope you like it, please review! Happy Holidays! **


	11. The Beginning

**AU: Ok, so happy to know that most like the way the last chapter went. And I have come to the decision that the story is going to stay T, Thank you so much for your reviews! And I am so so so sorry about how long it has taken me to update, I started this chapter when I had just finished the last and I have since been ill with the cursed disease called….writers block! But still thank you everyone for your patients and I promise to try and upload a new chapter at least twice a month.**

**Chapter 11: the beginning**

Damon carried Elena back to her room and laid her on her four poster bed gently. He tried to control his rigid breathing but the sudden event had an effect on him which he hated to admit. He'd gotten restless with her absence in the palace; he decided to go meet them in the market place. He'd gotten there just in time to see Elena fainting near one of the old buildings. He didn't even have time to think before he ran with his super speed and caught her.

Thousands of reasons for her fainting spell ran through his mind, was she ill? Is it serious? Maybe she isn't eating enough? Maybe she has been lacking in sleep? All of these kept going through his head all the way back to the palace. He didn't give and of his people any recognition as he rushed her to her bed.

He stood there now leaning against the window as Rose and the doctor examined Elena. He couldn't bring himself to look at the scene in front of him. When he had seen Elena unconscious in his arms his mind couldn't help but wander to that fateful night with Katerina, the night he had found her…. Body. He automatically began to tell himself that he couldn't lose her, not again. After all this time, it couldn't end like this.

His hands were timid and trembling as he looked out unto the sunset and closed his eyes trying to stop his emotions from getting the best of him.

"My lord." The doctor brought a welcomed interruption. Damon looked at the doctor with encouraging eyes asking him to speak .

"She's fine, She just had a small fainting spell, nothing serious, nothing to worry about."

"But what could have caused it doctor? Healthy people don't just faint out of nowhere." He was starting to become impatient with the doctor as his eyes wondered to the Elena in her slumber. He couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked without her stubborn eyes staring back at him.

"Damon, the doctor knows what he's talking about, we're not familiar with the modern human medicine." Rose spoke in a hushed tone, trying to calm the king down. Damon looked to his trusted friend his jaw clenched with fear. Rose was right of course.

"Yes you're right. Forgive me doctor, I'm sorry for snapping. Is there anything we need to do?"

The doctor looked to Damon with understanding sympathy. "She'll need to be monitored for the night, until she wakes up. Just to be certain. If anything happens in the next twenty four hours come get me immediately, I'll be back tomorrow to check on her" Rose led the doctor out.

Damon was too entranced with Elena's sleeping form that he didn't notice that he was the only one left in the room. He looked to the door and then walked over to Elena and sat on the side of the bed.

He moved a piece of stray hair out off her face and just sat there staring at her perfect face as his mind brought him back to the day he had met her, the first time.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

___Where were those incompetent excuses for soldiers. Damon stomped through the castle halls in search of the new recruits his brother had brought in. They had been changed in a raid led by Stefan only two days ago, they needed to be trained, Stefan was supposed to inform them that they would report to Damon 7 o'clock sharp. _

_ He let out a sigh of frustration. He didn't need this. His father had assigned him as commander for their army of the undead. He despised the newly changed men, most couldn't control their new abilities, especially the thirst, which seemed to be the case for these three. _

_ Damon knew they could only be one place, they would be craving blood and they would go to the nearest human settlement here…the market…._

_Using his super speed Damon ran to the market. Once he got to the outskirts he stood still examining the roads for anything out of the usual and that's when it hit him. The smell of fresh blood._

_He followed the smell to a small shop right at the end of the market. He approached from the side ready to rip open the window and drive a stake into each of their miserable hearts. _

_He soon realized he was not the only one approaching the shop, right before him was a young girl carrying a basket, in all of his years Damon had never seen a more beautiful creature. She walked with a mission, no doubt wanting to take an eventful trip to the market and return home with a full basket….boy how she would be disappointed. _

_She was a few feet away from the store when she began to stumble. Damon fought the foreign urge to hold her steady, he stayed in the shadows and continued to study the beauty in front of him. She dropped her basket and brought her hands to her head squinting her eyes in pain. Something was wrong with her, Damon could sense it… but what. She removed her hand and a blinked a few times looking around remembering where she was. After a moment she seemed to have fully recovered and she picked up her empty basket and continued on her way. _

_ He continued to watch her approached the entrance of the small cottage shop and before he knew it he was speaking to her, warning her not to go in there, hoping to spare her from the horror within. However, his words came out much more smug than he intended. Instead of making her believe there was danger ahead, he came across as a smart ass jerk trying to flirt with her. _

_Ignoring his words she entered anyway…..Great what was he supposed to do now? Reveal his vampire nature to a human? Let her die? Just what he needed…. He waited outside for a bit contemplating his options. Why did it matter if she died…she was only human…. But it would be more mess to clean up after….. she was different…..he didn't want her hurt….but why?...he had never once cared for a humans life, they come and go through the years death is a natural occurrence for them…so why was he so torn now? _

_The sound of horrific laughter awoke him from his thoughts. And without a thought Damon entered the shop and killed the three incompetent poor excuses for vampires. All of this done within one swift movement. Not a drop of blood on him. To be expected from him of course, he has been a warrior since the beginning of time. _

_He turned towards the girl who was awaiting her death. He didn't understand her, she was just standing there waiting for it to happen, she didn't scream, didn't call for help… she intrigued him. _

_She began opening her eyes, "I told you not to come in here." He found himself saying. _

_Why did he speak? He could have just ran out without a word and she would never know what had happened and would have been able to go on with her life forgetting the events of the day. _

_She was startled to see him, she seemed speechless. She only continued to stare at him in wonder and curiosity. He began to smile as he realized, he didn't want her to forget, he wanted her to remember him. He didn't know why but he wanted to know this creature better, he wanted to discover what was so different about her, and why he was drawn to her side._

"_My name is Damon, It's an honor to meet you, miss…" He took her hand and bent to kiss it but waited for her to give him her name as prize. _

_After a few seconds she seemed to regain herself and he once again saw the strong eyes staring back at him he had seen only moments ago outside the shop. _

"_Katerina, my name is Katerina." What a beautiful name…._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Though she had regained her composure she was still shaken by the incident. He tried to walk her home but she insisted that she'd be fine alone. Damon was not used to the refusal of a female….he found himself taken aback for a few moments but decided to not to push. _

"_Well if you're sure, then I'll bid you farewell." He gave a slight bow and waited for her response. _

_She gave him a timid smile and curtsied in return. "Thank you for your help today, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Despite the recent event, I can take care of myself."_

…_he could believe that… with her words she began to walk away. He wanted to follow her, to check that she was ok, but he fought his urge and returned home wondering if he would ever see her again. _

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Damon continued to caress Elena's hair as his heart ached with the memories of the past. He grew frustrated thinking of the way things turned out. He moved of the bed and toward the window lifting his hand to massage his aching neck.

He heard rustling from behind and turned to see Elena stirring awake… he moved to her side in a flash and was on his knee's beside her bed.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elena found herself waking with a headache; she felt around to feel her bed. How had she gotten there?

Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light in the room. She turned her head only to see Damon kneeling beside her bed. If she hadn't known better she would have thought she saw fear in his eyes.

Both stared at each other waiting for the other to speak, neither taking the risk. Elena began to pull herself up into a sitting position and Damon jumped trying to help her, only confusing Elena more.

"Be careful, you fainted earlier." He answered one of her unasked questions… that's right, it suddenly came back to her, she had been in the market with Rose, she tried to escape, Stefan found her, Rose saved her, the torn down cabin….the cabin…something to do with the cabin.

She scrunched her eyebrows together trying to remember what had happened with the cabin. Nothing, A dream…uh, it was so fuzzy she couldn't remember any of it.

As she was remembering the event's of the day she became ignorant to Damon's presence in the rooms, and his heartbroken expression….She still didn't remember…


	12. Angel

**Authors Note: I'm sorry! I know I'm a few days late but so much has been going on and writers block doesn't help either, but thanks for sticking with me and reading! **

Chapter 12: Angel

Bonnie and Jeremy moved with caution as they entered her cousins "house". Both staying close together almost touching, examining their surrounding as the witch followed.

It was obvious Jeremy was trying to avoid her gaze by looking anywhere but at her. Her long dread locked hair fell to just above the back of her knees. Her eyes pupils were so large he couldn't find the true color of her eyes. She wore torn pants and a low cut shirt that looked ready to fall off her shoulders. If she were more attractive he probably wouldn't complain, but well she wasn't.

"Long time no see." Bonnie was the first to break the silence after they took their seats.

"Really? I haven't noticed." The satanic grin on her face refused to fade. Her eyes darted to Jeremy who quickly looked down trying to avoid her poisonous gaze. His eyes wide in fear as he bit his bottom lip trying to a suppress any whimper that could escape.

"You know why I'm here." Bonnie's face became an emotionless stone as she stared at the ugly looking creature.

"Do I?" Her voice made her opinion clear, she didn't like Bonnie, and she didn't want to help.

Bonnie squinted her eyes as she examined the state her cousin had turned to.

"You really have lost yourself haven't you? You rely on magic too much."

The witches eyes grew big and her mouth held a snarl as her head snapped in Bonnie's direction.

"ARE YOU NOT HERE FOR THE SAKE OF MAGIC! YOU DARE RIDICULE ME!"

The witch took deep breaths trying to compose herself once again. "OH that's right, Bonnie's special, she's gifted. And o so far greater than I." she followed with an cruel bow and spat at Bonnie's feet.

Jeremy then stood all his fear disappeared.

"Hey! She's here for your help! Not to insult you! You're family at least treat her like it!" He sat back down after realizing his outbursts and surprised even himself with his actions. His hands began to tremble again as he waited for the outcome his defiance.

To his surprise he only heard laughter. She found it amusing that he had the guts to speak to her that way.

"Well, no one has spoken to me like that in years…..What can I help you with?"

Bonnie stood to meet her cousins gaze. "I need your help with the ancestral spell."

The witches face went from amused to that of disbelief. It took her a moment to take in what was being asked of her.

"That spell is Taboo." She began to walk out of the room before anyone had a chance to say another word.

"Please! The vampires have my sister! She's in danger, we have to help."

The witch paused at the door before turning back to Jeremy's pleading look.

She looked from Bonnie to Jeremy for a moment before finally opening her mouth.

"I cannot help you with such a spell, but I can help you with your vampire problem."

"How?" By this point Bonnie was getting very eager.

"Easy, the vampire castle is only a few miles away…." Her smile once again grew into the wide grin they had so feared in the beginning.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Elena was still lying in bed the next morning. Everything from the day before kept flooding through her mind.

She kept seeing bits and pieces of her dream but nothing clear. Why did it bug her so bad?

She let out a frustrated sigh and rested her head back on the head board.

"Penny for your thoughts." Elena shot up in fright

Damon stood leaning against the door watching her with genuinely kind eyes. It was new to her, but ever since the fainting spell he seemed much more kind, more compassionate. No, she wouldn't think much of it, after all, it had only been a day. But for some reason she couldn't help but feel grateful for his presence. It felt so familiar…

"My thoughts are worth much more than that." He smiled at her response and she couldn't help but smile back.

He slowly moved towards her bed side and held his hand over her head, checking her temperature. "You seem well. Feeling better?"

She looked up into his eyes and found something that almost made him think he cared…no she must be mistaken.

"Yes, thank you, and thank you for catching me. By the way why were you out there? Keeping an eye on me?"

He hesitated for a moment looking into space and then once again smiled and looked to Elena.

"No, I always go out there this time of year. Sort of an anniversary." His voice trailed as he stood and walked slowly to the window.

Elena squinted her eyes trying to examine him. He looked almost…heartbroken…

"Anniversary? You mean like a woman?" The words came out of her mouth before she could think them through and immediately regretted it after his head turned to her in surprise.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked that." She found herself looking down in shame and embarrassment. She was so confused. Why was she feeling this way, she felt awkwardly aware of everything now that he was in the room…

"No, it's alright…perhaps one day you'll find out." …so familiar…

"_Perhaps one day you'll find out." She was walking with him through the woods on their weekly walk. _

_Ever since the day he saved her, he has happened to show up every week at the same time at the edge of the woods.  
><em> 

_It had become a habit for him to walk her back to her cottage. _

"_Really? Why can't you just tell me? What are you?" She stood in front of him refusing to let him pass. With her stubborn determined look on her face. _

_He could only laugh. "ha, you've been trying this for weeks now, and I have yet to give in to you and yet you still try to discover my secret." _

_His smile was gentle, one she had grown very fond of, she couldn't help but smile back._

"_Well is it so wrong for me to come to know my savior?" _

"_My lady, you're on dangerous ground, you may not like what you discover." His voice was soft and gentle despite the warning in his words. _

_She gave him a serious look. "My dear sir, if you are suggesting that you could be one of those monsters who attacked me earlier, I say it isn't so."_

_He was taken aback by her words, had his hints been so clear? _

"_And what if I am a vampire. What would you do?" _

_She merely looked at him with a smile. _

"_My definition of the Vampires you speak of is this, Cruel, uncapable of compassion or care, cold hearted, and soulless. You have proven to be none of these, so I say you cannot be one, so I will ask again, what are you?" _

_He looked into her eyes captivated by the beautiful creature in front of him. _

_His face became cold and looked to the ground to ashamed to look her in the eyes._

"_I am a monster…" and his fangs came to life revealing his true nature to her. _

_She let out a gasp and took a step back…Her eyes wide with surprise and a little fear. _

_He looked back up to her with all the courage he had left, when had he lost his pride? Since when was he ashamed of his nature?_

_He saw her fear quickly fade as she began to move towards him. He couldn't believe she wasn't running. _

_She slowly lifted her hands and reached for his face, gently caressing his cheek. Her eyes were now bright and understanding. _

"_No, you are not a monster."_

_Their eyes met and he began to feel frustrated with her reaction. _

"_Then what the hell do you think I am?" his words were let out in a growl which revealed more of his dangerous fangs. _

"_If you were the monster you speak of, you'd be ripping my throat out as we speak." _

_He could only stare down at her beautiful eyes, her beautiful accepting eyes. _

"_You're an angel." His eye widened with her words. Angel? Where would she get that idea. _

_But before he could protest she reached up and found her lips on his, a gentle and slow kiss, but enough to convince him, that he would indeed become her angel…no matter the cost. _

"Angel…" The word escaped her lips before she knew she was even speaking.

Damon's eyes widened and he quickly moved closer to her, examining her with pleading eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I…I said… Angel." She was frightened, but not of him, she felt fear of all of the feeling rushing through her.

"Why?" His voice was soft and steady but she could feel the trembles of his hands as he held onto hers.

She looked into his eyes and saw he was looking for an answer and she wished so hard that she could give him the one he sought, but even she didn't know the answers.

"I don't know… It just popped into my head."

He looked down for a moment and then back to Elena.

"I'm sorry, you should rest some more, you had a rough day yesterday." With that he quickly took his leave.

Elena just stared at the closed doors and for some reason unknown to her, she felt disappointed and …empty in his absence….

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Damon paced back and forth in front of the fire place lit in his room.

So many thoughts going through his mind at once. Was it time?

His door was opened slowly and in walked the one person who could help him.

"You called my lord?"

"Yes… she's beginning to remember…it's time, you know what to do."

"Yes my lord." 

And before the figure could take their leave Damon spoke.

"Oh, and Caroline…remember, one step at a time."

**Authors note: so… surprise! Maybe it's a good surprise maybe…not, let me know what you think please review! Thank you for Reading!**


	13. Reunion

**OK, so you have every right to be mad at me, I know I haven't posted in so long, and I understand your pain, I hate when an author takes longer than a week to update, but in my defense, life has been hectic if it's not one thing it's another, I have three major test next week but I have found inspiration for this chapter from a song and I decided to take a break from studying and give you guys my time Really hope you liked it! **

**Since I've been gone so long here's a recap of the last chapter:**

"Angel…" The word escaped her lips before she knew she was even speaking.

Damon's eyes widened and he quickly moved closer to her, examining her with pleading eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You called my lord?"

"Yes… she's beginning to remember…it's time, you know what to do."

"Yes my lord." 

And before the figure could take their leave Damon spoke.

"Oh, and Caroline…remember, one step at a time."

**CHAPTER 13 : Reunion….**

"_This is crazy you two can never be together!" _

_Katerina held her hand to her head as she tried to hold back her frustration with her friends _

_constant objections. _

"_I love him, and he loves me. That's all that matters!" She could feel the tears of frustration begin to prick from her eyes as she held her voice as steady as possible. _

"_No it's not! He is a vampire, you a human. There is no way to be with him without putting yourself in constant danger! He is deadly!" the girls blue eyes suddenly widened with knowledge and fear. _

"_Dear Lord…..you want him to change you….you want to become one of them….Katerina….this…oh god…." The blondes breathing became somewhat labored as she took her suspicions in and stared at the girl before her, who merely looked towards her with stone eyes._

_Katerina looked to her dear friend who had nearly fallen to the ground in despair. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and once again looked to her with tender eyes of a friend. _

"_I asked him too. He refused. He will not risk the damnation of my soul." Katerina could only speak for a moment before becoming choked of words and her tears broke free _

"_I fear that I will grow old and die, while the man I love watched me fade away from this earth on year at a time. I know him well enough not to abandon me but if that were to be the life we would live I would have wished him to. Don't you see? This would be the only way we could truly be together and I would do anything to make that so!"_

_The blonde stood straight now, fully enlightened to her friends intentions and heart. _

_She could only look upon her now with shunning eyes. "Becoming one of those monsters is to give the devil ones soul. If you choose this path, do not fall back to me with eyes of friendships, for I will look at you as a stranger, for that is what you will be. You will no longer be this person you are now no matter what you believe. To become a vampire….would be the equivalent of once death. Make your choice but do not expect to be the friends we once were. We will be nothing."_

_Katerina looked to her friend feeling the despair in her heart. _

"_I am sorry you feel that way….Goodbye Caroline"_

Elena shot up from her pillow suddenly fully awake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" the soft voice brought Elena's gaze to her doorway.

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight before her.

"Caronline?" her voice was almost a whisper as if she were speaking to a ghost.

"In the flesh." The blonde gave her signature bold smile which quickly faded as she looked at Elena.

"I am so so sorry! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here, you'd be home enjoying life with your family." She looked to the floor with shame.

Elena jumped out bed and ran to her friend nearly knocking them both to the ground as she pulled her into a hug.

"It is so good to see you! Wait!" Elena looked the Caroline with fear, "How did you get here? If Damon finds out…." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Elena, are you awake?" ….Damon…

"We have to hide you right now! Get under the bed." Elena tried her best to usher her friend to safety but the blonde continued to protest.

"Elena…Elena….Elena stop! It's ok, he knows I'm here." Elena stopped with shock.

"What?"

"If you two are done chatting breakfast is ready! Rose is away for the day so you'll have to see yourself ready." His voice came from behind the door and then the sounds of his footsteps each sounding farther away.

Elena could not find the words she wanted and only looked to her friend.

Caroline smiled and took her hand. "I'll explain later, come on lets go eat."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caroline explained to Elena how she had felt guilty about what had happened to Elena and ran away to find her. When she got here Damon had welcomed her and said that she was free to visit with Elena.

All of this seemed strange to Elena but she decided not to question it just yet. Damon however seemed to have nothing to say about it, in fact he had nothing to say at all, he ate his breakfast and left without a word.

"So you have to tell me everything that's been happening. Have they hurt you? You seem to be pretty well taken care of… "

Elena couldn't help but smile. "Actually I am really well taken care of. I mean, I know I'm still his prisoner and I hate being restricted," this brought a knowing smile to Caroline's face. "But I must admit that it could be extremely worse."

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you're starting to like this place. Not that I blame you. It's gorgeous!"

Elena laughed with her friend and looked to her with sincere eyes.

"It's really good to see you."

"You too."

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing." Damon gave Caroline only the most sincere thanks.

"Of course, she is my very dear friend, in this life and the last." Caroline looked to the ground for a moment then back to the king with a stone expression.

"I sent him on an errand away from the Castle. He shouldn't be back for a while."

The mere mention of him made her quiver. "Thank you."

Damon chose the moment to change the subject.

"So, you've only had a short time with her, but anything significant?"

"Nothing as of yet, but…" Caroline stopped herself for a moment hesitant if she should say this.

"What?" Damon gave her his upmost attention.

"At the moment there is something other than Elena you should be worrying about. Her brother and friend have come looking for her. They've teamed up with the local witch, as we speak they are making a plan of attack against you."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been keeping in touch with Bonnie and she's given me sparing details but I have wonderful hearing…" Her voice gave some humor but her face still seemed sad.

Damon only nodded "We will deal with those as they grow closer. You may go."

Caroline bowed and turned away from the king on her way to exit but was stopped right as she found the door.

"Oh, and Caroline, I'm glad you finally excepted who you are…"

She turned and smiled looking back, "I didn't exactly have a choice. With those words she disappeared.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caroline strides through the hallway with only thought of her mission at hand when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an empty room.

"I knew you'd come back to me." She looked up into the eyes of the man she loathed more than any other and the one she fears.

_She walked through the forest's trying to clear her head. According to the sun it had to be about mid day. Her father would kill her for not doing all of the morning chores. _

_But she could not find it in her to care. She stays haunted by the intention of her dear friend whom she looked upon as a sister. _

_Her thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of a snapping twig. Fear began to run through her blood as she looked around trying to spot the source of the noise. _

_She found nothing, her heart rate began to slow down and she took a deep breath as she turned to back to the direction she had been blindly heading. _

_She came face to face with a man, he took one step towards her and his nose was almost touching hers. She could feel the fear coming back. _

_She looked into his eyes getting ready to run but as she gave her body the command it would not follow. Something in his eyes was holding her where she was. She could do nothing but watch as his fangs suddenly came into view and like a viscous beast tore at her neck. The pain was the only thing she could feel, the only thing she could remember before it all went black. _

_She woke up in a silk bed. She looked around confused wondering if it were all a dream. And then he appeared out of the shadows. _

"_Stay away from me!" He merely laughed at her fear. _

"_relax, your still going to be groggy."_

"_Who are you?" she tried her best to stay strong but she knew her voice betrayed her. _

"_My name is Stefan. I brought you a gift." With those words he pulled a young girl from the shadows, she looked with blank eyes to the ground. Without any other words he ripped open the girls neck and through her toward Caroline. _

_Caroline backed away in horror. Her eyes widened at the site of the blood but she could feel something inside her pushing her forward. She suddenly felt hungry and the blood running down the girls neck looked more appetizing than anything she had ever seen. She felt something sharp hit her lip before her instincts took over and her teeth were now deep in the girls neck and the sweet blood running down into her throat. _

_She wanted to stop, she knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself. She felt tears falling freely down as she continued to suck the blood from her first victim. She looked up to the man before her never removing her fangs and saw his cruel twisted smile. _

_She was a vampire….she was damned…._

"Let me go Stefan!" Her voice was strong and angry. She wouldn't show him her fear, not ever again.

"Now now Caroline, what kind of a reunion is this. Don't you think I deserve a kiss?"

She pushed him away with all her strength and he flew across the room but he gained his posture quickly and with his vampire speed stood before her once again before she could exit the room.

"What are you really doing here Caroline?" He was suddenly all business.

She looked up to him with stone cold eyes. "Elena gave her life away so that I could be free, I wasn't about to let her suffer alone because of me." 

He let out a roll of laughter.

"Now don't tell me you think I'd believe that shit? First my brother takes her prisoner and treats her like a princess, then you, who could care less about anybody but herself is suddenly here trying to be selfless toward a human girl! What's so special about her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't! You obviously had plans to come here or my brother wouldn't have made up a stupid reason for me to leave, luckily for you I don't always do as my brother tells me to. Now what makes this girl so special that you would come back here and my brother would make special accommodations just for you, because I know you there is no love between the two of you. It has to do with that girl! Now you're going to tell me!"

By this point Stefan had Caroline's wrists in a bruising grip and his fangs were visible with his threatening manner.

"Stefan!" Damon's voice came booming from the doors.

Before Stefan could reply Damon had thrown Stefan off Caroline and held him by the neck with one hand.

"GO!" was the only thing needed for Caroline to run from her nightmare. She ran with all her speed to her room.

"I told you to go and watch the border!" Damon's voice was angry and deadly.

"You can't blame me for thinking it was a way to get rid of me, which I was right."

Stefan was able to choke each work out before is brother let him fall to the ground.

"Next time you disobey me, don't expect me to be so lenient." Damon turned to walk away without another word.

"Yes, Father!" Stefan spit the words out knowing it's inflictions.

Damon stopped for a moment, eyes wide, Had he become their father? Attempting to shake it off he refused to turn and continued walking.

Caroline opened her cabinet taking out a bag of blood, viscously tearing it open and with her tears running down. This is what she had become….This is what Katerina had wanted all these years ago?

She through the empty bag back into the cabinet too impatient to search for trash to dispose of it. When it fell back out, along with it a wooden stake.

She looked at the stake as if it were fire. Just a blow to the heart and it could all be over.

Elena awoke from another nightmare, this one more frightening than any other. She couldn't remember the details but she couldn't stop the tears running down her face nor the urge to be held in Damon's arms. She didn't know why but she knew she had to find him.

She couldn't sleep again tonight, she needed him to comfort her. She refused to think and only followed her instincts as her feet led her to his room.

The hallways seemed never to end, why was his room so far away.

Damon..Damon…DAMON! This was all that was running through her head, there was no way she could think properly. Perhaps she was still in a dream…

After what seemed like an eternity his doors came into sight, she let out a sigh of relief and saw the door slightly opened as she approached.

Damon was lying in his bed eyes closed, but he wasn't alone. 

There was someone looming over him knees on both side of his body….Elena knew she should leave, he was after all aloud his lovers, but she couldn't be turned away. The figure began to say a few words but they were too quiet for Elena to make out.

They suddenly raised both arms above their head making the person face visible from the moonlight shining in. Caroline…. Elena looked to what she held above her head and recognized it as a stake used to kill vampires. Elena couldn't find herself to move. Her legs were glued to their spot.

Her hear was racing and she could only feel fear, not for herself but for Damon….Her mind was screaming, wanting words to come out, words to stop Caroline, or warn Damon in time but it was hopeless.

She couldn't do anything, only watch as Caroline plunged the stake towards Damon's heart.

DAMON!

**AU: Ok so not my best chapter but I hope it gave you guys something. Sorry there wasn't much Damon Elena scenes but I assure you this is leading to them. Well let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading!**


	14. A step in time

**AU: I am so so SORRY for the wait, I have had so much stress with classes and to top things off I'm taking physics over summer, all summer, I have to get an A in this course or I will not get into the med schools I want, and I can't take classes next summer. I shouldn't even be writing now, I should be studying but I need a break, so I hope you all forgive me for the wait and will continue to read my stories, I know how frustrating it is to wait, and I am so sorry! Back on subject here's the next chapter!**

Previously :

Her hear was racing and she could only feel fear, not for herself but for Damon….Her mind was screaming, wanting words to come out, words to stop Caroline, or warn Damon in time but it was hopeless.

She couldn't do anything, only watch as Caroline plunged the stake towards Damon's heart.

DAMON!

Chapter 14 - a step in time.

_"Damon…." Her sweet soft lips called to him. _

"_Katerina!" he reached out to the shadow in front of him, her form a blur but he knew it was her there was no mistake. _

"_Come to me my love" A dark hand reached out towards him slowly coming into focus. Her pale face looking at him with her gentle smile. _

"_DAMON!" the voice suddenly became loud and desperate. _

_He crinkled his eyebrows not sure what was going on and looked from the hand to the face the women he loved, only to find her lifeless eyes staring back at him, blood pouring from her eyes and mouth. _

_The corpses mouth began to move "DAMON!" _

Elena didn't even realize her thought became screams until she saw Damon jolt awake and face to face with a plunging wooden spike.

Within a flash Caroline was thrown to the other side of the room and was being held down. It was dark and difficult for Elena to see but she assumed it was Damon. She felt relief rush over her as she fell to her knees. She felt a pair of arms grabbed hold of her and pull her into a secure hold.

She looked up and met the deep blue eyes of the man she thought she would lose. Her mind was all over the place, everything seemed to be mute, she looked over to where she remembered Caroline being, Stefan held her down trying to calm her down as she thrashed back and forth fighting him. He held her close to him, he didn't look angry, he looked worried. He held her tight until she finally gave in and began crying into his shirt, this time she held onto him. So many questions were running through Elena's head right now, she was starting to get dizzy.

"Elena, can you hear me?" His voice brought her back to his deep blue eyes. "are you ok?" He was worried about her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Weren't you the one who was almost killed?"

He looked to her with a smile. "Let's get you back to bed."

She felt too weak argue, and she let him carry her away.

"LET ME GO!"

"Caroline, please calm down." Stefan held onto her pulling her into a deep hug.

"I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" The tears were pouring down her face now and she felt her fighting will give in.

He brought her ear to his lips "Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here, it's ok…" He felt her go limb in his arms and gave a little slack to his hold, letting her turn and cry into his shirt as he pet her hair.

"He wants to change her, I can't let that happen, I can't. I can't let her become me…" With those words she fell asleep in his arms.

Her final words had him frozen. _Became her? She means what I made her…_

He looked down to her lying in his arms, finally in a peaceful state and brought his hand up to her face brushing aside a golden lock.

Weakly he barley whispered "I love you…"

"I feel so weird…" Elena sounded almost drunk.

"You've been through a lot tonight." His voice was soft and comforting.

"Ha, I don't understand… you took me from my home."

He paused for a moment and looked down to her groggy eyes.

"Yes I did." And he began walking towards her room again.

"Why?" was all that come out of her mouth.

He held in a tight breath as he placed her on her bed. "You spoke out" was all he could say.

His lips were in a tight thin line and his face was unreadable as he pulled the covers over.

"No, not why. Why, why do I feel this way?" the words came out almost as if she were choking.

He looked to her and saw tears beginning to form.

"Feel like what?" He held his breath waiting for the answer he's been waiting for.

"I thought you were going to die… and I felt like I was going to die…if you died." A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked back up to him.

He smiled sweetly with a sense of sadness in his eyes.

"You won't die…I promise."

"_I promise you, no harm will ever come to you."_

Elena felt dazed, almost as if she was losing herself.

"You broke your promise before," she found the words coming out of her mouth "you said no harm would come to me…"

"What?" His voice was hoarse as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Elena what did you say?"

She looked up to him, her head pounding. His face grew in horror as he watched tears of blood fall from her eyes. He was paralyzed.

She gasped. "It h..h..hu..hurts."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_The sound of someone at her door brought her attention from her sewing. _

_She set it aside and moved towards the door. "Who's there" no answer. _

_Hesitantly she opened the door finding no one there. Her brows creased and looked around. _

_Confident there was no one around she shut the door and turned to go back to her sewing. _

"_Ah!" there standing before was a man. _

_Every alarm went off in her head at this moment. "Who are you?" she looked for some sort of weapon she could use in defense but found herself without luck. _

_The stranger smiled "Forgive me, My name is Stefan, I'm Damon's brother. You must be Katerina, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you."_

**Thank you so much for following! Again I am so sorry about the wait, but I think I'll have more time this month and I have a lot of ways to take this story so I'm excited! Thanks guys, please REVIEW! I know it's short but I'll update soon!**


	15. Revelation

**Thank you so much for following! Again I am so sorry about the wait, but I think I'll have more time this month and I have a lot of ways to take this story so I'm excited! Thanks guys, please REVIEW! I know it's short but I'll update soon!**

**Words cannot express how sorry I am that it has taken so long. To be honest I almost gave up writing this all together. I'm so busy I barely have time to do anything but study. But I have time now and was looking through it and decided to carry on. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Previously: _Every alarm went off in her head at this moment. "Who are you?" she looked for some sort of weapon she could use in defense but found herself without luck. _

_The stranger smiled "Forgive me, My name is Stefan, I'm Damon's brother. You must be Katerina, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you."_

Ch. 15

"_Damon's Brother?" her breathing began to calm down though her guard was still up. _

"_I didn't know you knew about me…" She looked at him waiting for his expression to reveal his true intent. _

_He gave small smile "neither does my brother…I…thought I'd surprise him." _

"_He's been keeping you a secret…we never used to keep secrets from each other."_

_If there had been any civility in his eyes it had all faded by now, the only thing she could see in his eyes were anger and hatred. This was not good. _

"_I am sorry, he's been trying to find the right way to tell you, I know he fears your fathers opinion of us." She had to trend lightly, taking care in her words so they wouldn't set him off. He was ready to blow. _

"_Our father is an ass. You see, he hates me, Damon is his favorite…He's always been there for me…" _

_His eyes continued to increase with crazy as he spoke. "He loves you very much." _

_This received an outburst of laughter from the man in front of her. _

"_Loves me, maybe…but not as much as he loves you…" He kept his cold dark eyes fixed with hers, never blinking. " You see I knew something has been distracting him lately, out of curiosity I followed him the other day to see him with you here… and I followed again today… only he didn't go to you."_

_There were so many different directions this could go, she felt helpless and could only pray that Damon would soon be present and end her moment of fear. _

"_Where did he go?" _

"_He went to see a witch…and he decided to become…HUMAN" the final word was spat out in a snarl as he brought his face closer to hers. "He would rather be one of your disgusting race so that he can die with you, than live forever…"_

_Though Stefan seemed more dangerous than ever at this moment Katerina couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of love and admiration she felt for Damon at that moment. He would give up eternity for her…she wouldn't have to become a vampire. They could be together and have a real family. _

_Stefan could read her thought from her face. "Don't you feel special…You know what this mean for me don't you." _

_At that moment, she felt all of her joy slip away and morph into more fear than she had ever experienced. _

_Slowly, she looked up from the ground into his crazed eyes. "What?"_

_He gave a sneer, as if to mock her. "It means that as he plays house with you, I will be the one at the other end of my father's lash!" _

_He stepped away from her from a moment in frustration. She could not see his face but she knew that his fangs were beginning to come out and his eyes would become a dangerous red._

_He was a predator and she was his prey…_

"_And I just can't have that." Before she even had a chance to scream he threw her across the room and ripped into her throat with his razor sharp fangs. She couldn't even scream as blood flooded her esophagus. _

_She began to choke on her own blood. The pain had faded to a dazed and numbing feeling. She felt herself fading away. Her surrounding began to fade back and forth from black to blurry. _

"_STEFAN!" a drowned voice tore the viscous vampire from her neck. He looked up and she could hear them exchange words, she couldn't make out most of what they were saying for she was so weak, she just faintly understood, _

"_But father!" _

"_Leave, I will take care of this." With the other vampires last words Stefan took his leave. _

_Katerina looked up to the other's eyes as he knelt down to inspect her, she opened her mouth, trying desperately to speak but no words would form. _

_She tried one last time to call out the name of the man she loved, the one she wanted to live for, the one she feared to leave, that was the last thought she had before everything around her went black and she faded away…_

"ELENA!"

She could hear screaming from all around her.

Someone was calling her name, but that wasn't the only sound in the room.

It took her a moment to realize that the other sound had been her own screaming, she had felt pain… it hurt so much.

She saw things, things she couldn't put together. What is happening to her.

It took her a moment to finally force her screams to end.

"ELENA!" she opened her eyes to see Damon hovering over her. He looked worried to death.

"Are you alright?"

She looked around her for a moment, looking at nothing particular, mainly trying to gather her thoughts.

"No." She looked back up into his eyes with a pleading expression.

"What's happening to me…"

He looked to her with an expression of fear, fear of hurt, fear of rejection…

He opened his mouth to speak never once tearing his eyes from hers.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0o 0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 oo0o0o0o0o0**

"Bonnie I think this is a bad idea." Jeremy followed Bonnie as she moved through the woods in the direction her cousin had led them.

"This is the only way, she refuses to help the other spell, if we can sneak into the castle we'll be able to find her and get out." She knew the idea was farfetched but they had no other options at the moment.

"We're not going to just get ourselves killed but quite possibly Elena too.." he knew this was their only options, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"We'll just have to hope we don't get caught then." Before she could say anything else they both began to look in wonder as a castle began to appear only a few feet in front of them.

"Bonnie…that wasn't there before…" Jeremy didn't know what to think, but he knew that whatever was about to happen, couldn't be good.

Bonnie felt her nerves begin to get to her but refused to let them stop her…

"well, here goes nothing." She took the first steps towards the doors of the palace.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Say that again?" Elena couldn't digest the words that were being fed to her.

Damon looked to the ground nervously as he took another deep breath. He knew she wouldn't except this.

"Years ago…I fell in love with a human woman. She died…but I had a witch cast a spell which would allow her to return to the world once again reborn…"

He looked up to her with pleading blue eyes. 

"That woman was you."

She continued to just stare at him, her brow furrowed as she tried to understand the reality of what was being told.

_This can't be true…_

"You've been having flashbacks, of your old life, the life with me." He looked to her waiting for her expression to change but the only things she would budge was her eyes as she looked to space trying to understand what he was conveying…

"So…what you're saying is that I'm some girl from thousands of years ago, who you loved and was killed. And now I'm having flashbacks of memories we shared and stuff like that.

He brought both his hand across his face and through his hair. He knew this would be difficult but the mere thought of losing her again tore him up inside.

"Yes." His voice sounded so broken she wanted to hug him. She just had so many things running through her head.

"I know that this sounds crazy to you and you do not believe it but it is true." He pleaded with her with his soft broken voice, not looking her in the eye until he had finished.

She looked to him and took a deep breath.

"No…I think that it is crazy." He closed his eyes as more pain began to pierce his heart.

"And that makes me crazy…because for some…unexplainable reason…I know it true…" His eyes shot open when he digested her words.

She looked to him with tears beginning to form. He knew then, he had her back, she had returned to him.

He reached out his hand and wiped away all trace of tears, she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his touch.

He brought his forehead to hers and closed his eyes thanking all the gods that were ever worshiped.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips came together and they shared a soft, tender kiss before the words escaped her lips, something she had felt stuck in the back of her throat waiting to be said out loud.

"It was Stefan…" Damon's eyes shot open

"What?"

She opened her eyes to meet his

"Stefan killed me."

**Alright that's it for now. It's been a while since I've written so I may be a little rusty, please review and let me know what you think! **


	16. For those we love

**Authors Note: OK, I've Been MIA for a while. So much has happened. I've started writing actual books which hopefully once I finished will be published. My computer with all my work which included the next few chapters fried, so now I'm starting over but hopefully ya'll still enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me!**

CH. 16

Jeremy continued to follow Bonnie as she ventured around the castle seeking some sort of passage way to get in. After about ten minutes they found what looked like an old cellar door locked up on the other side.

"Found it! We can get in through this!" Bonnie's eyes lit up just a little as they became closer to saving her best friend.

Jeremy however still had his doubts.

"It's locked, how are we supposed to get into a locked door?"

Bonnie merely smiled looked at him and then back at the door. Placing her hands on top of the lock she began to chant in a language similar to Latin, and within seconds the lock went flying across the fields.

She looked to Jeremy with a triumphant glare.

"Ok, well that fixes that, but we need a plan, one that will make it to where we can get in there alive and out with Elena whole and intact."

Bonnie gave a sigh

"You're right, but we don't know much about what we're walking into, it's come to a point where we're either willing to risk our lives to get her or risk her being killed as we wait."

Her voice broke towards the end, just imagining the horrors her friend must be going through broke her heart.

Jeremy looked to the ground. "She's my sister, I'd do anything for her."

He looked up and met Bonnies eyes. "let's go"

And without any further questions he opened the newly unlocked doors and began to climb down the stairs into a pit of darkness.

Bonnie watched him as he disappeared into the dark. She looked around and then followed.

She couldn't even see her hands in front of her face.

"Jeremy?"

No answer.

"Jeremy!"

Her powers were still a little out of control and a light began to form from her hand allowing her to see the passage way in front of her.

He was only a few feet before her.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?"

She moved towards him, yet he continued to stand as if a statue.

"Jeremy."

She moved around him so that she could look at his face.

He was looking forward, unblinking, straight faced.

"What…"

"That would be my fault."

The voice behind gave her such a start the light which had been illuminating from her power faded out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Damon felt his heart stop.

"Stefan?" The name came out with venom in his voice.

Elena still had tears falling down her cheek, the pain of remembering her past still lingered at her temples.

"Yes, Stefan came to my cottage upset about me taking you away from him, he got aggressive. He attacked me."

"Are you sure? I thought….I thought my father killed you."

"I remember everything Damon." She reached for him and placed her hand on his face pulling him closer to her. "Everything."

Looking into her eyes Damon felt joy mix with his hatred. How could his brother do this to him, to her. He had seen the impact her death had taken on him. At the time he didn't think Stefan knew…but he did, the entire time.

Damon took her hands in his, kissed her palms.

"I promise you, no harm will ever come to you again, I swear."

She was tired, she smiled at him but he knew she needed her rest, she had been through a lot in a matter of minutes.

"You need rest, sleep now, I'll make sure you stay safe."

"NO!" She reached out stopping him from leaving. "Please stay with me."

"Of course. I'll be right here." He laid down next her as she lay on his chest, almost instantly falling into a restful sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

KNOCK KNOCK.

Damon moved slowly to not wake her and walked to the door where he found Rose waiting outside.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem."

"Right now I have a number of problems, mind telling me which one we're discussing right now."

"I just found two humans down in the cellars, well one human one witch." Damon closed the door and stepped outside at this point.

"A witch? What is a witch doing here?"

"Apparently they are here to rescue your prisoner."

"I have no prisoners. Tell them they have the wrong place and threaten them never to come back if they value their lives. I have no interest in being mixed up with witches right now."

He turned back to return to Elena.

"I think your forgetting where you got Elena came here from."

He froze before being able to open the door.

"They're here to bring Elena back?"

She merely pursed her lips and nodded.

With a sigh he turned back to face her.

"Take them to a remote room, I'll be there shortly and discuss this with them myself."

"They'll want to see her."

" I don't care what they want, she isn't fit to see anyone right now."

She stared at him for a moment.

"You going to tell me what happened?"

"She remembered…"

"Remembered? You mean?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I'll be honest I wasn't sure it would work. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, can you take care of this for me, I need to be with her for a while."

"Of course, I'll distract them with my charm and whit." She began to move away.

"Wait, Rose." She stopped and turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "For now, make sure Stefan stays within the grounds, he can't leave….but make sure he doesn't come anywhere near me right now."

With a curious look on her face Rose nodded and moved on. Damon watched her leave and then turned back to join Elena in at least a semi-restful sleep.

**AU: Alright, so so sorry for how long this took, I know it's short too. I also know I am always apologizing and giving excuses. Please let me know what you think, even if you think I'm taking this to a whole new and bad route. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Long live the king

CH 17

**Thank you all for your reviews and for sticking with me after all this time! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Elena didn't even stir as Damon resumed his position on the bed.

He looked down and moved a piece of hair out of her face. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She was back, his Katerina was back.

After all these years, it felt like he was in a dream…and a nightmare.

His own brother murdered the woman he loved and stood by him for hundreds of years allowing him to blame his father. Allowing him to live in misery and bring misery to those around him.

Katerina had made him good, he wanted to be good again, and Elena was the key to that.

_He hadn't fed in a week. He was hungry, and getting weak every moment he went without blood. _

_There were two boys walking nearby. They were no longer children but not yet met. _

_Damon watched as they teased and shoved each other laughing. _

_One of them tripped and caught himself with his hands. _

_The amount of blood was small but it was enough to pull Damon into his hunger. _

_His eyes began to darken and the red veins appeared around his eyes. _

_He looked down, then back at the boys. _

_His body had decided it's action before he could think anymore, and he ran with speed faster than the boys could see and tore each of their throats, drinking from one than the other, until there was no more blood to drink. _

_His body felt so satisfied but his heart felt empty. _

_If Katerina ever saw him like this, she would leave him. _

_Know him for the monster he truly is, the monster she insists he is not. _

_He hates what he is. She would too. _

_Damon moved to walk away from the bodies and felt a gust of wind approaching. _

_Suddenly alert he felt her presence. No, she can't be here. Why is she here? _

"_Damon…" her voce was soft as she took in the sight before her. _

_He was covered in blood. His mouth included. He must be revolting to her. _

_She approached him from the side slowly but he refused to look up to her. _

"_Damon, what….what happened?" Katerina had tears beginning to form in her eyes. _

"_This is what I am. This is what you refused to see." He kept his eyes down but his voice began to raise. _

"_What are you talking about?" She looked towards the boys lying lifelessly before her. _

"_I'm a monster, I hurt people, I KILL PEOPLE" He looked to her now, eyes still black with red veins protruding. _

_She looked at him with wide eyes. He could sense she was afraid. She should run. If she knew what was best. _

"_Yes, you kill people, it's what your instincts tell you to do, but that doesn't mean you have to do it!" _

_She wouldn't leave him. She knew what he was, yes she never wanted to believe it, but now that she has seen it, there was no denying. _

_He looked to her surprised and his eyes began to go back to normal. _

"_I know you hate this. I saw you what you were like just now, looking at them with remorse and regret. You've never been told how to fight your hunger, how to live another way. We'll find one together and you'll never have to hurt anyone again!" _

_She no longer had any sense of fear about her. He didn't understand it, how could she be defending him after seeing him brutally murder these young boys in front of her. _

"_What would you know of it? You are human! You don't know what I do to suppress the hunger, you don't even know if it's possible!" _

_He felt angry, mostly at himself, but also at her ignorance. She thought he could change, she was a fool. _

_She stepped forward gathering his blood stained cheeks in her hand and looked into his eyes _

_"We'll find a way, because I love you, and I want you to be happy, I don't want you to be tormenting yourself for what you are anymore!" _

_His eyes softened as he looked down to her. What had he ever done to deserve her? How had he been blessed to be loved by such a being. _

Damon had begun drinking from animals after that. He had a few lapses but he fought to resist. Katerina was so proud of him. He loved the way she looked at him with love and admiration.

Once she died though, it no longer worked to remind himself about how she look at him, in fact that hurt more, and he just wanted to numb the pain.

"_Damon, you need to feed!" Stefan stood above his brother who had been in bed for the last week. _

"_I'm not hungry, leave me be." Damon didn't even look to his brother, only stayed consumed in his own sorrows. _

"_Fine, you won't go to the hunt, so I'll bring the hunt to you." Stefan stepped out and came back with a small blonde from the village, she was the same height Katerina had been. But she was not Katerina. _

_She was shivering in fear but unable to move. Compelled to stay where she was. _

"_Drink brother." Stefan pushed the girl toward Damon. _

"_I told you, I'm not hungry." Damon looked away from the girl. _

"_Will you tell me what it is that has you so?" Stefan stepped forward in frustration. "what has happened to make you so broken?" His eyes seemed sincere as he looked to his older brother. _

"_Father took something from me, something dear." Damon's words came out with no emotions attached. _

"_Then take it back!" Damon laughed at this. _

"_It isn't something I can take back, even if I fought till the end of the earth." He felt anger begin to build up. "It is gone, he destroyed it!" _

_Stefan looked to the ground and then back at Damon. "So destroy him." _

_Damon looked at his brother in shock. "What?"_

"_He destroyed something dear to you, so destroy what is dear to him. His power, kill him and take your rightful place as king." _

_Damon looked from his brother to the floor. _

"_I can't do that… He's our father…our king." The emotions running through Damon where too much. _

"_Did he think about that when he took whatever it was that you held so dear? NO." _

"_It is time that you take your place, his time is over."_

"_I don't know Stefan, it's treason."_

_Stefan stood straight and looked down to his brother now sitting on the edge of the bed. _

"_Then I guess whatever you lost wasn't as precious as you say it was." _

_With that Damon had Stefan pinned in a flash. The poor girl still kept frozen near them, tears running down her cheek. _

"_NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Damon held Stefan neck a bit longer than threw him down._

_Damon's chest raised up and down with rage. _

_Stefan looked up to Damon from the ground with a smile. _

"_So avenge it." _

_Damon looked to Stefan calming himself. _

"_Yes, you're right. It's time our father paid for everything he has ever done. His time is over." _

"_That the spirit!" Stefan stood up and grabbed his brothers shoulders. "But right now you are weak, you need your strength to defeat our father." _

_He motioned to the young girl standing before them. Damon looked to her. She was the same age Katerina had been when they met. She was different though, her hair was blonde, and her skin ghostly pale. _

_Damon walked toward her and she began to shake more than before. _

_He shouldn't, what would Katerina think? She couldn't think she was dead, taken from him. _

_What if this girl had been Katerina? If she had been taken to be used as a meal? _

_Damon looked the girl over and his eyes met the girls. Katerina's eye had been brown, for a moment he thought he was looking into her eyes but in a mere moment the eyes in front of him turned blue. _

_This girl was not Katerina. She was dead. Taken from him. He would have vengeance._

_With that thought his eyes grew dark, and his fangs lunged into the girls neck and he drank every drop from her body. _

Damon had done things much worse after. He killed his father, poisoned his blood supply, then drove his hand through his father's chest and tore out his heart.

He was then king.

Damon looked down to Elena still peacefully sleeping.

She knew what he was. What he had been back then. But she had no idea what he was now, he was much worse that she could ever imagine.

How could protect her from his history, his hunger, his anger.

Stefan, it was Stefan's fault.

Stefan took Katerina from him, Stefan convinced him to kill his father, Stefan pushed him to be the monster he is today.

And Stefan would feel what that monster is capable of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How are you feeling?" Caroline slowly opened her eyes to see Stefan standing above her.

She let out a sigh and turned away from him.

"I know you hate me." He stated as he watched her.

Bitterly she spoke. "You took my life from me."

"I GAVE YOU LIFE! Thanks to me you will live for eternity!" He moved forward with anger.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THAT!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Stefan looked from Caroline to the door. 

"We're not finished." He said as he moved towards the door.

"What do you want?" He threw the door open to reveal a beauty with long blonde hair and blue eyes staring him down.

"I'm not really able to talk right now Lexi, find me later." He moved to close the door but she stepped forward blocking it from closing.

She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Damon knows Stefan."

Stefan stared at Lexi. _Oh Shit._

**Well that's this chapter. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
